Finding Yourself
by LPorter
Summary: Chapter 22 is out! Sequel to Finding the Truth but there is a summary of prequel When Max and Liz return from California, everyone's lives get flipped upside down.
1. Returning Home

***For those of you too lazy to read the prequel to this story I will give you a brief recap of it

***For those of you too lazy to read the prequel to this story I will give you a brief recap of it. Set after "Wipe Out" Liz keeps reliving the night Future Max came. Because of this she doesn't get much sleep, and people notice. Isabel and Michael think enough is enough and dream walk Liz. After seeing the truth of what really happen they wake up and tell Max. Max was ecstatic, and went to go talk to Liz. What he finds is a note explaining why she left. (Liz felt Isabel and Michael in her dream). Liz leaves for California with all her money saved from working at the Crashdown. Max leaves too in search of Liz, but not before confronting Tess and making her stay in Roswell. Liz works at this restaurant near her hotel. With Isabel's help and flashes he receives Max finds the right part of California. Right as he is about to give up his search he goes for something to eat. Fate makes Liz his server. Upon seeing Max, Liz flees. Max finds her and confesses his true feelings. They go back to the hotel Liz was staying at and make love. This is the morning afterwards*****

Liz slowly awoke and breathed in the fresh air coming from the window. It took a minute to remember what she was doing there, but then she remembered. Max had driven her away, but found her and proclaimed his endless love for her. Then they had made love. Remembering that wonderful night she turned over to Max, but he wasn't there. Liz panicked. She knew she hadn't dreamed that night. 'He left. Oh God. He left.' Liz saw her tape recorder on the desk with a note saying "To Liz" on it. She got up slowly and pressed play.

"Hey, you're probably thinking that I left. Nope. I had to get you back for giving me that scare. I'm just down stairs checking us out of the hotel. However since you left me a song to explain your feelings last time, I decided to do that too. Enjoy and see you in a few minutes."

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world   
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  


_ _

_-Life House, "Hanging by a Moment"_

Liz suddenly felt a relief in her chest. 'I guess I deserved that.' A tear of happiness slid down Liz's cheek when she had listened to the lyrics. Just after the song ended Max entered the room. 

"Well I see you're up. Guess you heard the tape." Max said knowing this would make her blood bubble. Liz ran over and kissed him. She grabbed him and threw him on the bed. "You're going to pay for that, you gave me a heart attack." Liz gave him a long deep kiss. 

Max smiled. "Well if this is my punishment, I have to be bad more often."Liz smiled and then said. "That's not your punishment this is." She found the ticklish spot behind his knees and tickled him like crazy. Max was laughing and trying to get out of her clutches. He managed to flip her so now he was on top of her. "My turn" is all Max said and he started tickling her everywhere. He then stopped. 

"As much fun as this is we have to call Isabel so she can tell everyone that I found you and we are going home." Max explained. "But Max, can't we stay here a little bit longer?" Liz pleaded. Max realized what she was asking and they agreed that they could wait a little longer. They made love again. Max looked down at her head sitting on top of his chest. 'If only we could stay like this forever.' "Yeah I wish we could too." Liz replied. Max suddenly got pale, "What did you say?" "I said I wish could stay like this forever too," Liz reiterated.Max tried to brush that off, thinking that maybe he had said it out loud after all. 

******************************************************************************

The bus ride was quiet but peaceful. Neither of them wanted to return to their lives in Roswell; a life that meant dealing with curfews, parents, other aliens, homework, and running from the FBI. Max thought it sounded kind of weird when you put all those things all in one sentence. Liz just rested her head on Max's shoulder and thought about how she probably hurt her friends and her parents by leaving like that. 'Will they forgive me?'

Max and Liz got off the bus and immediately were surrounded by their friends and parents.Nancy Parker came up to her daughter and hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Honey I missed you so much, don't ever do that again!" Mrs. Parker was too happy to have her daughter home to yell at her. Alex and Maria came up and hugged Liz. "Hey you should have told me, after all what are best friends for but spilling your problems on." Alex told her. Maria whispered to Liz, "You, me, ice cream. We are overdue for a chat chica." Liz smiled. 

Mr. and Mrs. Evans came up and hugged Max. "I'm proud of you, your friend was in trouble and you helped her. But if you ever leave without telling us first consider yourself grounded for life." Mrs. Evans told him. Maria and Alex thanked Max for finding their best friend. Isabel hugged her brother and welcomed him home. Michael just shook Max's hand and nodded. Max knew this was his way of saying 'I'm glad you're back.' 

Mr. and Mrs. Parker approached Max. "Max, I know we don't know you that well, but I want to thank you so much for returning our Lizzy to us. Please join us for dinner sometime soon." Mrs. Parker asked as she hugged him. "I'd like that." Max replied. Liz looked over at Max and smiled adoringly. 'How did I ever do to deserve these people' Liz thought.


	2. Losing Your Appetite

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

That night…

Liz, after a lot of talking and hugging, went up to bed. She was exhausted from the ride home and everyone fussing over her. She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

__

Liz was in the desert. She frantically looked around. Her late grandmother Claudia showed up. "Grandma?" Liz asked. "Yes honey it is me. I know you have a lot of questions but my time here is short. You need to look inside yourself." Claudia said as she slowly disappeared. 

Liz woke up and shot right up. Liz began to cry remembering that was just a dream and that her grandmother was gone. 'What did she mean look inside myself?' Liz wondered. She decided it was probably just a weird dream and brushed it off. She looked over at the clock. Its red numbers said it was 7:30 am. "Crap I'm late for school!" 

Liz jumped into her parent's car and sped towards school. Liz ran to her first period class, chemistry. When Liz entered the class a few minutes late everyone's head immediately looked towards her. Max smiled. He was worried when he didn't see her this morning, but he knew she has had a rough past couple days and probably figured that she slept in. Liz apologized to her teacher and sat down to her favorite lab partner. Max looked over at her when she sat down next to him. He held her hand under the table. Liz gave him a smile and mouthed "sorry, slept in." Max nodded. He slipped her a note. Liz opened it up and it read: Eraser room after 3rd period. Liz blushed. 'Now how am I supposed to pay attention to Ms. Scott after this?' Liz thought to herself. 

It seemed like forever until 3rd period rolled around. Liz couldn't concentrate in classes just thinking about what her and Max were going to do in the eraser room. The second the 2nd period bell rang signifying that class was over Liz bolted to the eraser room. When she went in there and saw that Max was already waiting for her. He quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. They tried to enjoy the moment as much as possible, before one of them would break apart for air.

Max pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "I've been waiting since I left you last night to do that." 

" Yeah me too." Liz said and smiled. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you about my weird dream last night. Grandma Claudia came to me and told me to look inside myself. Isn't that strange?" Liz asked.

Max winced at the mention of her grandmother's name. No matter what anyone said he still felt bad that he could not save her life when he was able to save Liz. Liz noticed Max's reaction to her grandmother's name and said "Max, it's okay, you couldn't help her. It was her time. I'm thankful you saved me, and then comforted me when I lost her. Don't ever think that you were to blame." Liz looked him straight in the eye to make sure he realized what she had. Max nodded his head. 'I guess it wasn't my fault, although it still sucks.' Max thought to himself. "I know it sucks." Liz said. Max thought he had said that to himself and not out loud. He just brushed if off, just like when they were in California. 

Max and Liz left the eraser room hand in hand only to receive a lot of looks and catcalls. They looked at each other and blushed, but never letting go of each other's hand. Max walked Liz to her history class and after a quick kiss left for gym. The rest of the day seemed to go so slow for Max. 'When is lunch? I want to see Liz. God, it sounds like she is a drug. My drug.'

******************************************************************************

Liz walked into the cafeteria with her food and found her friends very quickly. Maria and Michael were sitting next to each other bickering as usual. Liz shook her head and chuckled to herself. 'Will they always be like this?' Next to Michael was Tess. Tess was flirting with Kyle. 'Maybe Max is right; she's staying after all.' Then there was Alex and Isabel. 'What happened with them? They try and be friendly but you can tell that deep down inside they love each other. They are just afraid. I feel bad for them.' Then Liz focused on the person who she really wanted to see; the love of her life, her life, Max. He had a goofy look on his face. He immediately got up and helped her sit down next to him. 'Always such a gentlemen.' 

"Will you two stop drooling over each other, some people are trying to eat." Isabel remarked. 

"You call that food?" Maria asked looking over at his food drenched in Tabasco sauce. "Doesn't that burn a hole in your stomach?" 

"You guys don't know what you're missing." Michael said as he stuffed more food in his mouth. 

"Nasty! Don't even think about kissing me with that mouth!" Maria screamed. And of course, Michael grabbed Maria tickling her until he could get to his target. When she bent back laughing, he grabbed the sides of her head and gave her a big kiss right on the lips. "On the other hand I didn't mind that too much." Maria said. Michael just laughed and looked over at this woman who had invaded his life, and somehow drove him crazy. He didn't know what he would do without her. 

"Here I was thinking that I would lose my appetite at Romeo and Juliet over here, but turns out I lose it to that horrible scene." Isabel said. Everyone started laughing. 'Everything seems to be coming together.' Max thought. 

However what Max and no one else knew that soon their entire lives would be flipped upside down. 

******************************************************************************


	3. The Crashdown

Chapter 3 ****

Chapter 3

After school Maria and Liz were working at the Crashdown. Max, Isabel, and Michael sat down at their usual seat. Max didn't even bother looking at the menu or listen to what Isabel and Michael were talking about, he just looked at Liz walking around in her little alien dress. 'Focus Evans, focus!" Michael wasn't focusing much either when he saw Maria come out from the back.

"Why do we have to come here, we all know that we aren't hungry. Well except the fact that you two look like your ready to jump Maria and Liz."

"Don't be bitter, you would be doing the same thing as us if you stopped denying your relationship with Alex, and he worked here…bending over in a little….dddrrreeesss…" Michael's voice trailed off as he saw Maria bend over and pick up her pen. 

"I'm not bitter, besides Alex I think hates me right now, which is fine I guess. I just hate coming here with no one to talk to because you two knuckle heads keep drooling over them." Isabel said pointing over and Liz and Maria who were cleaning off some tables. 

Max and Michael just smiled at one another, then continued to look over at their girlfriends. Max was not sure when Michael and become so head over heels in love with Maria, but it didn't matter; Michael was happy and that's all Max cared about. 'They might be in love but they still fight like before.' Max thought and chuckled when he thought about them bickering that morning at lunch. 'They are hopeless!'

*****************************************************************************

Maria and Liz went to the backroom to get some more ice cream. 

"Ugh. I have the worst headache ever. I need some aspirin." Maria said as she reached into her locker and took some Advil and swallowed it.

"Poor Maria. I know how you feel I have not been getting a lot of sleep the last couple days and my head sometimes is pounding." Liz said as she reached over and stroked Maria's head. When Liz's hand touched Maria's head the pain went away immediately. 

'That's weird…I guess when they mean extra-strength they really mean extra.' Maria thought.

After restocking the ice cream Liz and Maria switched the sign on the door from open to closed, and then walked over to Isabel, Michael and Max. They had waited for the Crashdown to close, or rather Max and Michael waited and Isabel was forced to stay. 

"Hey guys, you know as much as Maria and I appreciate it, you don't have to wait for us to get off work." Liz said.

"That's what I said!" Isabel mumbled. Liz and Maria glanced over at each other and laughed. Max lightly kicked Isabel under the table and gave her an evil look.

"Did you understand any of that chemistry homework? I swear Ms. Scott just gives us this work just to be evil." Max asked Liz.

"Uh yeah actually I did." Liz said. Everyone just looked at Liz with a "typical" look on their face. "Hey what's wrong with a girl being good in science, you never know when it might pay off." Isabel and Michael's faces dropped. 'She has a good point' Isabel thought. 

"So how bout some one on one tutoring?" Max said with a grin on his face.

"Uh sure." Liz said. Everyone had disgusted faces. Just as Liz got up she stumbled, and was luckily caught by Max.

"Liz, are you okay? You do look a little flushed." Max asked.

"I don't know, can we cancel our chemistry tutoring for tonight, I don't feel so good." Liz mumbled.

"Sure, I mean its Friday and I have all weekend to do it. Here I'll help you up to your room." Max said, taking Liz's hand and walking up to her room. Once they got there, Max waited for Liz to change in the bathroom, then tucked her in. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. Max felt better knowing she was going to go asleep.

Lurking in the shadows a man saw Max leave and picked up his walkie-talkie and said, "It's time let's go."

******************************************************************************


	4. What's Going On?

Chapter 4 ****

Chapter 4

Just after Max left her, Liz fell sound asleep. It didn't take long for Liz to once again be transformed to the desert. 

"Wake up little one, there's no time. They have come for you and all of your friends." Grandma Claudia said. 

"Grandma? What are you talking about? Why are they after us? Why do I see you now?" Liz asked in one quick breath. 

"There's no time to answer all of that now. Your enemies have come. I'm afraid that I'm too late to warn you. If they do get you, don't forget to sleep, that is how you can talk to me. Now I must go because I think they are in your room already. Be careful." Claudia said as she slowly faded away. 

Liz woke up with a start, only to see what her Grandmother was talking about. The last thing she saw was a black suit. 

****************************************************************************** 

Max was approaching his house when an alarm went off in his head. "Liz!" he mumbled. 'Something is wrong with Liz.' 'Oh God, Isabel, Michael, Tess, Alex, Kyle, Maria too! They are taking all of us!' Max was about to run when he felt a large object slam him in the head. The world went black. 

****************************************************************************** 

Max awoke to find himself in a hospital type gown strapped down to a table. He once again found himself in the white room. 'Noooo…not again. Wait where is everyone else? I know they're here, I can feel them. Max turned and saw Isabel also strapped down with a large bump on the side of her head. Isabel awoke and turned her head to Max. 

"Max! I hope they hadn't gotten to you yet. They have all of us." Isabel said. 

"I know, same here. Who is 'they' anyway?" Max asked. Isabel looked down at her feet. "The skins. The worst part is they are working with the government. The skins convinced them that they were the peaceful aliens and that they would leave Earth after our testing and eventual death." Isabel said. Max gave her an odd look. "I regained consciences at one part on the way here and I heard them talking." Max just nodded and thought 'I have to find Liz.' 

"Oh and Max, they said something about a hybrid. This hybrid is supposed to be really powerful, which I guess is why the skins and the government want us." Isabel mentioned. "I wonder who they are talking about. Just imagine another one of us… and really powerful on top of that! I hope they don't already have him or her." 

Max thought for a moment. 'Who could it be? Why do they have Kyle, Liz, Maria, and Alex? And where the hell am I?' 

****************************************************************************** 

Maria awoke and realized what was going on immediately. 'Shit, they got us.' Maria looked over to her left and saw Liz's limp body on another table strapped down just like her. Liz had bruises all over her face. She was still knocked out. 'Poor Liz, what have those bastards done to her.' That last thought struck a cord in her. 'What have they done to me too? Or anyone else they got? Please tell me Michael's not here.' 

****************************************************************************** (Liz's dream) 

Liz was in the desert again. Grandma Claudia approached. "I'm sorry I didn't reach you in time. You haven't been getting much sleep. Are you alright?" 

"I guess so. I mean I haven't woken up since they took me so I have no idea what they have done. Did they get anyone else?" Liz asked only to see Claudia bow her head and slowly nod. "No! Please tell me they don't have Max!" Again Liz was answered with a nod. "What is going on? I don't understand why they took us. And what I really don't get is how are you in my dreams?" 

"Liz, I'm sorry dear I can't answer that for you. You have to look inside yourself and figure it out. I know it sounds so fake, but it's something you must do alone. I love you very much Liz. You will be alright for a couple of days, they want to do some tests. Whenever you sleep I'll be here." Claudia said. Just as she was fading away a song filled the air. 

"Turn around and smell what you don't see 

Close your eyes, it is so clear 

__

Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen 

On both ways you can get in 

Don't think twice before you listen to your heart 

Follow the trace for a new start 

What you need and everything you'll feel 

Is just a question of the deal 

In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove 

The experience of survival is the key 

To the gravity of love 

Try to think about it ... 

That's the chance to live your life and discover 

What it is, what's the gravity of love 

Look around just people, can you hear their voice 

Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice 

But if you're in the eye of storm 

Just think of the lonely dove 

The experience of survival is the key 

To the gravity of love. 

-Enigma – "Gravity of Love"

******************************************************************************


	5. Where Are We?

Chapter 5 ****

Chapter 5

Michael and Kyle were both awake and looking at one another waiting for the other to speak first. 

"So where are we anyway?" Kyle asked quietly. Michael glared at him. 'Just cause I'm alien doesn't mean I know where the government takes people.' Michael thought, then looked around the room. 

"I'm not sure. Although this room looks just like the one Max was held in" Michael said and winced remembering what Max had gone through, and now they would most likely go through.

"Oh." Kyle said softly. 'I wonder what they are going to do to us. Poor Evans, I bet he's here too, going through this once is bad, but twice? And who was the genius who decided to put me with Guerin over here.' 

*****************************************************************************

Tess awoke and looked over to her right to see Alex starring up at the ceiling. "Hey Alex." 

"Oh hey, you're awake. Please tell me that we are the only ones here." Alex asked not even taking his eyes off the ceiling. Tess didn't answer. She was too afraid to tell him. Alex nodded; he understood. "Liz and Maria? Please tell me they aren't here." Alex asked, this time almost crying while asking. He already knew before she answered.

"I'm sorry Alex." Tess said simply. She really did feel bad. Although she didn't like any of the humans very much, they had helped them countless times and were going to go through all of this because of them.

******************************************************************************

Liz awoke and looked over to her right to see a frightened Maria looking at her. 

"Don't ever do that again chica. If it hadn't been for your breathing I would have thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry Maria. I had another dream with Grandma Claudia. I've seen things within myself. I'm not quite sure of everything yet."

"Chica, what are you talking about?" Maria asked. 'Did they drug her too? Or did they hit her head too hard?'

"I'm not sure….I" Liz started to say when four guards came in the room and undid their straps. "What's going on?" 

"Quiet! Time for you to use the bathroom. I suggest you go now, you might not get another chance for a long time. Also a word of advice, you run not only will you most likely get killed, we will kill your other friends." The man said coldly. The men escorted Maria and Liz down to the bathroom. 

******************************************************************************


	6. What Now?

Chapter 6 ****

Chapter 6

Liz and Maria went to the bathroom and tried to get done as fast as they could; they did not want to piss off the guards any more than they already were. 

"Liz, what do you think they are going to do to us?" Maria asked as she washed her face.

"I don't know. Probably take our blood, but then again we aren't the aliens so…actually I have no idea. They might use us as bait to make the Czech's talk." Liz said. 'If we're lucky that is what is going to happen'. Maria nodded her head and they quickly left the bathroom.

On the way back to their "room" Liz tried to peer in the tiny windows on each door. One of the guards noticed her curiosity and yelled to her, "Face forward! Don't worry you'll see your friends soon." The guard then half chuckled

******************************************************************************

Few hours later…

Max and Isabel were talking about all the fun times they had the last couple years since making friends with Liz, Maria, Alex, and even Kyle. They tried to make sure there wasn't silence for too long, because in silence they were brought back to reality; they were held hostage.

A guard came in and said, "Hope you got your party clothes on cause you are going to have some company." A few more guards came in and undid their straps and escorted them to a larger room. Everyone was already in the room, each person holding another. Max's eyes fixed on Liz's face. She had bruises on her face and there was a sense of confusion in her eyes. Max knew that everyone had been beaten, but in his eyes Liz's injuries seemed to be much larger than anyone else's. 'I'm gonna kill those bastards for what they did.' 

Liz realized that Max and Isabel had come in and saw Max staring at her. She noticed that he too had cuts and bruises. Max walked over to Liz and they cuddled in the corner. "I prayed that they hadn't gotten to you. Oh Max I had another dream with Grandma Claudia in it, she was trying to warn me that they were coming. I woke up and was going to warn you, but then I was knocked out. I'm sorry." Liz said and a tear ran down her face.

"Liz, in no shape or form is there any reason why you should be apologizing. You didn't kidnap us, and it's not like you knew it for weeks. If anything I should apologize because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in here." Max explained as he wiped a tear off her face.

"Max if it hadn't been for you I would be dead from that bullet. But you see it is my fault, if I had been getting more sleep Grandma Claudia would have been able to warn me earlier." Liz said.

"Wait a minute, Liz what are you talking about, how could your dead grandmother warn you about this. Even if she could talk to you, how could she know the future." Max asked.

Just then several guards and two men walked in. "Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but I'd really like this to be quick, I do have worlds to help conquer." The other man spoke up, "Yes and I want to get you freaks off my planet as soon as possible."

"So what do you want?" Michael asked.

"Glad you asked. We had been informed that not only of the royal four's location in Roswell, but also of the legendary hybrid." The man said. Everyone looked around with puzzled looks. "Oh I see, it seems that not only does the royal four not know of their previous life, but they have never been told the story about the hybrid. Okay well I guess I might as well explain. Legend says that after the fall of the royal empire, a hybrid would be born years later. This hybrid would have the capability of bringing down all of its enemies. Now, no one really believed this fairy tale, but when searching for you (pointing to the royal four) we came across an enormous energy level coming from Roswell. When we pin pointed the location we found you eight." The max explained. 

Everyone looked around at each other in wonder. 'After all these years of searching for someone like us, and that person has been sitting right under our noses all this time?' Isabel thought.

"So if this hybrid is one of us, why are we still alive, and why haven't you figured out who it is?" Kyle asked. Tess gabbed him in the side "Don't give him any ideas" 

"Actually we haven't figured it out yet because this hybrid is so powerful that the energy is filling this building, it's too hard to figure out exactly who it's coming from. The reason you are still alive is because unlike you humans, we don't just kill what scares us, we learn from it. We want to test the hybrid first. Plus if we could reproduce more like the hybrid, we could make armies of them; making us the most powerful beings on all the worlds." 

"Fine, whatever, so we are your bunny rabbits. Why is the government involved?" Michael asked.

The other man stepped up. "Now aren't we the inquisitive bunch? Well I guess there is no harm in explaining it. It's simple really. We know that we humans are vulnerable, and they would probably attack us eventually. So we cut a deal. We assist them in capturing you guys, provide the equipment and housing for the testing and Earth is left out of the battles."

"So now what?" Maria piped in.

"Well let's see. We have already seen how you interact with one another so now we are on to phase two." The man said. "Wait a minute, here I am babbling about what is going on and what I'm going to do to you, and I haven't introduced myself. I can be so rude sometimes. I am Darran. Oh and the human to my left is Mr. Spencer. Now that the introductions are over I think we can move on. Guards, take them back to their cells and begin phase two."

The guards pried apart everyone. Max turned his head towards Liz and mouthed 'I love you'. Liz in return did the same. The question the kept plaguing everyone's mind was 'what the hell is phase two?' 

******************************************************************************

When Maria and Liz returned to their cell and re-strapped down, Maria turned to Liz and asked, "Liz about what you were saying earlier, about your Grandma, you don't think that…" Liz's eyes widened. 'What if?' Liz's mind started racing a mile a minute. And as if right on time to yet again interrupt a crucial time; the guards came into the room. This time they had two large needles.

"Oh don't give me those looks, they hurt." The guard sarcastically said. "Well kiddies, time to take some blood."

Maria and Liz tried to fight their way out of the straps to avoid those huge needles, but found to be helpless against the guards.

******************************************************************************


	7. A Long Time Ago...

Chapter 7 ****

Chapter 7

"Max do you realize what Darran was saying? Maria, Alex, Liz, or Kyle is a hybrid. Do you know what that means? After all this time and searching, to think the person was right there the entire time. How could that person not know they are a hybrid, and a strong one at that? And if they did know, why hold out on that kind of information?"

"Isabel stop ranting. We don't know anything right now. Besides what good would it do now? I need to think." Max yelled back. Isabel sighed at her brother's rudeness and tried to get some sleep. 'Maybe I'll check up on Alex' she thought. 

'What was Liz talking about earlier? She was saying her dead grandmother was trying to warn her. Does that mean that…oh God I have to talk to Liz? But how? I'll have to dream walk her. But I haven't done that since I was a child, what if I can't. I got nothing to lose, I just hope she's asleep.'

******************************************************************************

(Liz's dream)

"Grandma?" Liz asked. "Right behind you." Claudia said. Liz turned around to see her. "Grandma, I did what you said and I'm so confused. Am I...am I?" "Yes, you are sweetheart." "I don't understand." Liz said.

"A long time ago on Max's home planet there was a lot of conflict. This resulted in a huge war. As you already know Zan (Max), Ava (Tess), Rath (Michael), and Vilandra (Isabel) all died. Zan and Vilandra's parents were devastated. The heirs to the crown were now dead. They realized the only hope there was to take their essence and human DNA and have them reborn on Earth out of trouble from the skins. Unfortunately Kivar became aware of this and attacked the ship before it landed. The ship crashed. "

"Yes Grandma I know all this. It still doesn't explain anything." Liz yelled.

"Patience little one. You already know that there were two watchers to take of the royal four when they came out of their pods. One you know one of them as Nasedo." Claudia continued.

"Grandma I know all this. The other watcher was taken by the government and died. Please just tell me what I need to know." Liz whined. 

"I was just about to get to that. Well the other watcher did die, but not until last year." Claudia said. Liz just gave a puzzled look. Suddenly it all clicked in her head. Claudia continued. "Yes, I was the other watcher. Just like Nasedo I managed to escape. Your grandfather took me in and didn't ask to many questions about my background, I guess he thought it was too painful for me. We fell in love and you know the rest. He did eventually find out who I was, and to my surprise accepted that. We then had your father. To my disappointment he didn't have any powers. In a way I was happy, he never had to lie or feel he had to keep anything from people. Then your father got married and had you. You always seemed special, but again no powers. I always checked in on the royal four. When you were about 6 I went to go see how they were doing and Zan, Michael, and Vilandra were gone. Ava was still there. In time when I went to check on her she was also gone. I had failed my home planet. I did, however, try and track down the royal four; which is why I did all that archaeology." 

Liz just looked on in wonder. 'I can't believe this. I Liz Parker not only am I dating an alien, who will become a king to millions, held hostage by the FBI and other aliens, but I am also a hybrid.' 

Grandma Claudia continued her story. "Then last fall I heard that a girl had been shot and a boy had come up to her and brought her back from near death. I knew that this was no rumor. When I came to see you I noticed that you had changed. I could tell that the alien side of you came out. The problem is that you didn't know of your powers so you harbored it. I then found out that Nasedo was still alive and had taken Ava under his wing; the way I should have. I was please to find out that Vilandra and Rath were alive and fine. I was even more pleased to find out that not only was Zan was alive, but he had saved you. I wanted to tell Zan, or as you call him Max, of my identity but unfortunately I never got that chance. What you didn't know was that I knew that Max helped you say goodbye to me. I'm sorry I never told you about your alien side. I thought that by not telling you that you would be safe. What I didn't know was that the Skins would find out the royal four were still alive, and with the granilith."

"Okay, this is a lot to digest. Am I what they were talking about earlier? Am I really all that powerful?" Liz quietly asked.

"Yes you are. Liz I know this has been really hard on you, but you are that legend. You, along with the royal four, are the key to the survival of our planet." Grandma Claudia confessed. 

"So it's true." Max said. Liz whipped her head around to see Max right behind her. Claudia smiled. 

"I was wondering when you would show yourself." Claudia chuckled.

"Max? You've been here the entire time?" Liz asked as she hugged Max. "Yes, I didn't want to interrupt your time with your grandmother. I'm sorry I came into your dream but I had to reconfirm my thoughts, which now I have. Oh Liz, I always knew you were special."

"I'm sorry your majesty that I haven't served you like I should have." Claudia said.

"Well, you gave me Liz; I not only forgive you, but I am in debt to you." Max said and smiled and gave Liz a quick kiss.

"Wait Grandma, what about Max and Tess?" Liz asked.

"Well I'm guessing that Darran didn't tell you the full story about the legend. Well the story goes that after the royal empire would fall, then years later a hybrid would be born and defeat all of it's enemies. Well what I'm guessing Darran didn't tell you is that the hybrid would fall in love with one of the heirs and they would marry and rule all of the planets together peacefully; restoring all the wrong. No one believed this story, and nor did I until last fall when I realized that you were that hybrid." Max kissed Liz when he realized what Claudia was saying; Liz and him could be together with no guilt.

"How come none of us recognized Liz as a hybrid. Darran was saying that the energy around the hybrid was so strong. Why didn't we see that." Max asked.

"The reason is because you grew up only knowing you were different. No one was there to teach you anything. You only learned the basics. I know your next question, Nasedo never believed in the legend and didn't teach Tess how to recognize it either." Claudia explained.

"So what now?" Liz asked.

"Well, my time is almost up. You must tell the others of what you know. Be careful, you can't let the skins or the government find out. They will soon find out that it's you Liz that they are looking for. You need all the time you can get. Just remember that when you sleep I will be here. Go now Zan, I mean Max, and Liz and please be careful."

******************************************************************************


	8. Nail Polish

Max awoke with a start ****

Max awoke with a start. His face was covered in sweat. Isabel heard Max wake up and turned to him. "Max, are you okay? You're burning up!"

"Yes I'm fine, but the one we should worry about is Liz. Oh Is, Liz is in trouble." Max whispered in an attempt to not alert the guards. 

"What are you talking about Max, your not making any sense!"

"Well I decided to dream walk Liz and…" Max started to say as Isabel immediately jumped in. 

"You're such a hypocrite! Why can you dream walk her when you want to, but I can't!" Isabel complained.

"Isabel it's not the time or place for this now. Anyway I was going into her dream and…"

******************************************************************************

Liz also awoke with a start. 'I can't believe it. This can't be right. Was it all a dream?' Liz looked down at her fingernails. Since they had her hands separated this experiment would be harder. She took her thumb and touched it to her index fingernail. 'I saw Isabel do this with my toenails before. Just do what she did.' She thought really hard about changing it from clear to blue. Slowly it turned to a pale blue color. 'I did it!'

Maria awoke from her dream. She Liz looks really happy. 'Did they give her Prozac? What could possibly make her happy in this hell hole.' "Liz, did you have a dream about Romeo? Cause you look like you just won the lottery."

"Actually I did have a dream _with_ Max. Maria you got to promise me that you won't scream. I don't want to alert the guards." Liz whispered.

"What do you mean you had a dream _with_ Max? I thought only Isabel dream walks. I promise I won't scream what is it?"

"Well, Max can dream walk. Remember how I told you about the dreams I had with Grandma Claudia. Well I guess they aren't fake. She told Max and me about the full story about the hybrid. More importantly she told me that she is the other watcher for the royal four. So in other words I'm the hybrid." Liz said as quickly as possibly. She hoped that it would soften the blow.

"What?" Maria screamed.

"Maria be quiet. You promised. I couldn't believe it at first too." Liz told Maria everything she had learned. "And when I woke up I tried changing my nail polish color from clear to blue. Look!" Liz turned her hand towards Maria as much as she could under the straps. Maria gasped. 

"My best friend is a hybrid! You're going to be so useful for make-overs!" Maria giggled. Liz couldn't help but smile. 'That is if we get out of here alive.' Liz couldn't help but think. 

'How am I supposed to help get us out of here if I don't even know how my powers work? It's not exactly like I can call over to the guards and say "can you undo my straps I want to try and blast you until you're dead. Remember hold still!" Like that would happen. How are we supposed to pull this one off? I wish we were on some cheesy TV show where they go to commercial break and suddenly we are out. Max where are you? I could really use your leadership right about now.'

******************************************************************************

'Max where are you? I could really use your leadership right now.' Liz's thoughts popped into Max's head. At first Max shrugged it off. 'Nah, how could I hear her thoughts?' Max thought about it for a moment and remembered what he had just been told. 'Oh. That's why she's been hearing my thoughts recently. Liz? Can you hear me? I love you and we will figure out how to beat them.'

******************************************************************************

'Max??' Liz wondered. 'I love you too. Shit, the guards are coming! Stop! Leave me alone!'

******************************************************************************


	9. Truth and Testing

Max looked over at Isabel with panic written all over his face

Max looked over at Isabel with panic written all over his face. "What's wrong Max?" Isabel asked. "Is, Liz and I can hear each other's thoughts. The guards are taking her. What if they have discovered who she is?" Max said in a low whisper. "Max, she'll be alright. You have to remember that powers or no powers Liz is strong." Isabel said honestly. 

******************************************************************************

"Let go of her you bastards!" Maria spat. "Shut up! Don't worry you'll be next." The guard yelled back. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Liz asked softly.

"Why we are going to do a little probing and see you if you two are fertile." The guard grinned. 

"Liz!" Maria screamed. "Maria, I'll be alright. Focus on yourself." Liz told her. The guards took off her straps and escorted her to a room. Maria lay there with a tear rolling down her face. 'Oh, Liz. She always thinks of everyone else. She's such a Max. I hope she's okay. Oh God, I'm next.'

******************************************************************************

Michael and Kyle's head shot up and they tried to look out the little window. They both said "Maria!" Michael turned to Kyle and said, "What are they doing to Maria? I hope she's okay." 

"Michael, she'll be okay." Kyle tried to reassure Michael, when in fact Kyle doubted it. 'When I get my hands on those guards I'll kill them.

******************************************************************************

Max turned to Isabel when he heard Maria's screaming. Max's eyes began to water. "Is, what are they doing to them. It's not fair. I just don't understand it. We didn't do anything wrong damn it! Why can't they just leave us alone?" Max started to yell, but it broke down to a soft sob. 

"I'm sure they are okay. I'm sure Maria is just overreacting. And Liz, she's…well you know. She can take care of herself now if she has to." Isabel said softly.

"Yeah but Is, Liz hasn't have the years of experience we have had to learn how to control it. She might not know how to do it. I mean she just learned herself in the last few hours." Max whispered. Isabel felt defeated. She knew Max was right, but she had to remain strong for Max. She had to remain strong for herself. 

Max remembered something. 'Liz can you hear me? Are you okay? What are they doing to you?' 'Max, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'm okay.' Liz thought back. 'Liz, tell me what are they doing?' Liz blocked him out of her thoughts. She didn't want him to know. He would find out soon enough, there is no sense in alarming him now. 

******************************************************************************

****

A few hours later…

Guards came in and undid the straps of Michael and Kyle. Kyle shot Michael a confused look. Michael spoke up. "Is it recess already? I told you Kyle, time flies when you're having fun." Both Michael and Kyle smiled. 

"That's enough out of you. Time to visit your friends. Darran has some exciting news to tell you all."

Michael and Kyle were shoved into the large room. Just like before everyone was paired off hugging one another. Maria ran up and hugged Michael. Kyle silently walked over to the lonely Tess and gave her a soft hug. Kyle glanced over to a pale faced Liz. 'What did they do to her? Why is she so pale?'

Max just sat there hugging Liz. Liz didn't say a single word to him when he came into the room. He didn't want to ask her what had happened. He already had an idea. What helped keep him so silent was he looked down at her small hand. Her nail polish on one finger was now blue. 'She's been practicing. I suppose it's good for her to focus on something.' 

Tess, Kyle, Alex, and Michael all had noticed Liz's nail polish as well. Their minds raced. 'Maybe it was like that before, but I just didn't notice it,' They all thought. It was the most logical explanation. But what they both couldn't figure out is why was Max looking Liz's nail polish? What was so fascinating about it?

Max looked up from Liz's hand and nodded to Isabel and Maria. They knew what he meant. Isabel whispered to Alex, and Maria whispered to Michael. Both Alex and Michael's eyes widened. Their eyes immediately went to Liz. Kyle and Tess wondering what was going both pretended to cough. Isabel got up and sat next to Tess. Maria sat next to Kyle. Their eyes also widened. Tess couldn't hold back her rage. "No! It can't be true!" Tess screamed. Kyle immediately put his hand over her mouth to soften her screaming. 

Liz slowly looked up to all the staring faces. 'What am I supposed to say? I don't know what to say.' Max heard her thoughts and said back 'You don't have to say anything until you are ready. Besides, everything you know they know too. I see you've been working your new powers on nail polish.' Max thought with a grin. Liz looked at Max who was smiling. Liz couldn't help but give a half smile. 'Liz, you never did tell me what happened earlier. What did they do to you?' Max thought. Liz tried to block out the last few hours out of her mind. She was afraid what he might find out. 

Darran and Mr. Spencer came into the room. Darran spoke up. "Hello kiddies, I hope you've been enjoying yourself here at my humble quarters. Well I have a lot to tell you all. First of all, as much as I know you all want to know who the hybrid is, unfortunately our tests were inconclusive. However, rest assured, we will find out within 24 hrs." 

Liz couldn't lift her head up to look at the man. After all this is the man that has been torturing her friends and most recently herself. This is also the man who with the knowledge of who she really is will kill her without thinking twice. Max slowly stroked her arms trying to soothe her worries. 

Maria tried to hold back her tears. She was so frightened for her best friend. Michael was worried too. He didn't care who found out that he, the "stone wall", was on the break of tears. The mere though that these men had been hurting Maria and his best friends was driving him insane. 'What's the point of having these powers if I can't save them?' Now the thought that this petite brunette, who had become like a little sister, was now in threat of being killed any moment was killing him. 

Kyle just sat there in shock. His ex-girlfriend is a hybrid. 'I've kissed a part alien!' Then he thought of the severity of the situation. He couldn't believe that anyone would be willing to kill such a sweet and innocent person. Tess just cuddled up to Kyle. She never really liked Liz, now she knew why. Not only did she have Max before, but now also had his destiny. Tess looked up at Kyle. She knew deep down she loved Kyle. She never wanted to admit it though. 'How can I love a human?' Although she didn't like Liz very much, she liked having a female to talk to. Now she might die because she is destined to help bring peace to their home planet. '_Our planet. _How strange, I never pictured Liz as a part of this.' 

Alex and Isabel sat there hugging one another. Alex in a way felt betrayed that although Liz didn't know it, all this time she wasn't the person he thought she was. 'But she was. She's always been Liz. Just not the full blooded human like me.' Isabel was over the shock, but she couldn't believe that she would probably have a sister in-law soon and now she could be killed. 

"Also I suppose since you haven't yelled at me yet, Liz and Maria haven't explained their screaming earlier." Darran looked at their faces. Except for Liz and Maria everyone had questioning looks on their faces. "I'll take it that my presumption was correct; you don't know. Well remember the other day I told you that we wanted to make hybrids. Well we figured that the female aliens wouldn't be able to carry full term. So we tested Maria and Liz to see if they were fertile, after all we want to reproduce as quickly as we can." Max and Michael shot their heads up and looked at Darran and then looked down at their girlfriends. 'Why didn't she tell me?' they both thought. 

Max realized why Liz had been blocking her thoughts from him. 'Liz why do you always have to deal with things by yourself? We need to help each other.' Liz looked at Max and nodded her head. She realized that it wasn't fair to not tell him. She was too embarrassed to tell him. Plus Liz was afraid Max would flip out and end up hurting himself in the long run. Luckily Max was smarter than that. He knew there was nothing he could do now, except try and comfort Liz as much as possible. 

"Oh common, stop with your oh poor Liz and Maria. Don't you all want to know who's fertile? Don't you want to know who will help start our army? I know you are all dying to know. Well according to our results…."


	10. And The Results Are...

"Oh common, stop with your oh poor Liz and Maria

"Oh common, stop with your oh poor Liz and Maria. Don't you all want to know who's fertile? Don't you want to know who will help start our army? I know you are all dying to know. Well according to our results only Liz is fertile right now. Maria should be fertile in a few days." 

Liz felt like someone stabbed her in her stomach. She knew what this meant. Max also was petrified of this news. All eyes were on Liz. All of her friends were looking in sympathy, but Darran was looking like she was steak and it was dinnertime. 

"What your not excited that Liz is soon going to be pregnant? Oh common, let's celebrate life people!" Darran shouted sarcastically.

"What are you going to do to her?" Maria quietly spoke up.

"What you kids don't know about what you call, what's that expression? Oh yes, the birds and the bees. Well first the man…" Darran started to say.

"You know damn well we know about sex! What she was asking is how you're going to force her to become pregnant!" Michael shouted in Maria's defense. 

"What you want me to give away all of my plans? Well, while we are all being honest with one another. We already know that Liz and Max are together so naturally it will be their child. We don't want to take any chances so we are going to take what's necessary from each of you. Naturally we are going to alter a few things to make sure the baby is as good as it can be and then reinsert in Liz." Darran explained.

"Yeah but what if we don't want to play along with this?" Max finally spoke.

"Well Max, if you don't we will not only hurt the others but we will force you to do it anyway. And no funny business from you guys. There are skins like me all over this building, and if we have to we will eliminate all of you." Darran warned.

The group looked around at each other. Everyone was scared, but none more than Liz. This wasn't the way she wanted to become a mother. And now the thought of carrying this child with the intention of it destroying millions was sickening. 

Max overheard Liz's thoughts and could help but agree, but he had to be strong for her. 'Liz don't worry, we'll figure something out.'

"Okay Max, time to get some of your little friends." Darran said. A couple guards grabbed Max. 

"Max!" Liz screamed. Max in turn screamed back, "Liz!" Liz collapsed on the floor when she saw the heavy door close shut. She just sat there and grabbed her legs and hugged them to her chest and cried.

Maria and Alex got up and sat next Liz. They stroked her hair and whispered that they loved her and things would be all right. Isabel, Michael, and Tess just looked at each other. Kyle just sat there looking at the ceiling. He couldn't handle this.

Liz brushed Maria and Alex off her and screamed back, "No it's not going to be all right!" and promptly sat on the other side of the room. Liz didn't mean to be rude to them, she knew they were trying to help, but she couldn't take false optimism. 

************************************************************************

The guards shoved Max into a room. They gave him a cup and told him to do what he was told. Max refused. He didn't want to do anything to help them in their plan. Losing his patience Darran sent Max a bolt of energy sending him onto the floor. All Max could think of when he saw the bolt heading towards his stomach was 'Liz!' The last thing Max remembered seeing was the light on the ceiling, then the world went black. Max could hear the soft music filling his head. 

__

"Deliver me, out of my sadness.   
Deliver me, from all of the madness.   
Deliver me, courage to guide me.   
Deliver me, strength from inside me.   
All of my life I've been in hiding.   
Wishing there was someone just like you.   
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,   
I know that you're the one to pull me through.   
Deliver me, loving and caring.   
Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.   
All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.  
Deliver me, Deliver me, Oh deliver me.  
All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.  
Deliver me, Oh deliver me. Won't you deliver me."  
**Sarah Brightman-Deliver me**

  
************************************************************************

Max awoke lying on a table. His first thought was 'Liz? Where is she? Is she okay?' He looked around and saw Darran with a smug face. He held a cup in his hand that was almost filled. He shook it back and forth in front of Max's face mockingly. Max knew what this meant. They had gotten what they wanted while he was asleep. 'I failed Liz.' Max felt such a burning hatred towards Darran it was almost blinding. The guards grabbed Max back toward the big room. 

************************************************************************

Liz sat there wondering where Max was. 'I hope he's okay.' Just then heard the door opening and saw Max get thrown into the room. Max immediately ran to Liz's side. Guards came into the room with needles. They each grabbed one of the royal four and injected a shot into their arms. They tried to get out of their clutches, but were unsuccessful.

Darran chuckled. "My friends, those shots you just received will ensure you won't try anything funny. I'm not dumb, I'm sure with all the time I've given you together that you've attempted to come up with some lame excuse for a plan to get out of here. Well, sorry but no dice. Those shots have temporally taken away your powers."

Isabel, Michael and Tess' eye's widened. They had tried to come up with some time of plan to get out, but the skins had covered their bases too well. Now that they didn't have their powers, any hope of stopping them were futile. Max wanted to cry. He felt so helpless. 'How could I have let this happen?' Liz heard his thoughts and looked over at him with a puzzled face. Before Max could explain Darran spoke.

"Well, now that is over with time to go onto the next phase. We've already collected what we wanted from Max, now it's time for Liz. Oh and please Liz don't try and put up a fight, Max already tried and failed and I don't feel like wasting any more of my energy blasts on anyone today." 

  
Liz understood now what Max was thinking. 'Are you okay?' Liz thought. 'Yeah, I'm sorry I failed you. They were stronger than I thought.' Max thought back. 'Max, it's not your fault. You could have been killed. Please, I'll get through this. As long as I have you I'll be okay.' Liz thought back with a smile on his face. Max smiled back too. 

A skin soldier came into the room and said, "Darran, sir, I need to speak with you immediately."

"Excuse me everyone, I guess we'll have to delay the baby shower." Darran walked out of the room and said, "This better be good, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we have the results of who the legendary hybrid is. You won't believe this." The soldier said as he handed Darran the results. Darran looked at the data and his was shocked. 

"Damn it! This screws up what I had planned. Thank you soldier good work."

"Sir, can't you still go ahead as planned. This way the child is even stronger." The soldier pointed out. 

"Yes, but if she learns what she her potential is before the child is born then we are all in trouble. All the shots we could give her would never cover over that type of power. She must be eliminated now!" Darran explained. The soldier ran off to tell the rest of the new plans.

Darran re-entered the room. His eyes went straight to Liz. This little girl stood in the way of his mission. This little girl could defeat him. Darran decided that that would not happen. She has to be taken care of now. "Well, well. Seems that all this time I've been honest with all of you of my plans and you don't give me the same respect. Well the tests came back on the hybrid. Liz, Liz, Liz. I'm disappointed in you. Here I was thinking you were the sensible one. Well I can't have you sticking around learning about yourself." Darran said with a devilish smile

"What are you going to do to her?" Maria asked.

"Boy you humans are dumb. I'd love to make a reproduction of you Liz. Who cares about an army of hybrids when I can harness your power? However I don't think your going to exactly help me out, so that leaves me no choice but to kill you." Darran said. He raised his hand ready to fire. Max saw this and panicked. Max ran and pushed Liz away from the bolt that was hurdling towards her body. However Max's body caught apart of that energy which sent him flying across the floor. Liz looked up half expecting to be dead, but saw Max's motionless body laying on the floor.

"Max!" Everyone cried out.

************************************************************************


	11. The Blue Light

"Max

"Max!" Liz screamed and ran over to his body. Darran just looked shocked. He wasn't pleased that he had hit Max and not Liz. Isabel, Michael, and Tess tried to heal Max, but remembered they didn't have their powers. They all began to cry. Liz stood up and looked at Darran with pure hatred. She felt this surge of energy envelope her small body. She walked slowly towards Darran. 

Darran didn't know what she was going to do. He wasn't sure if she knew how to use her power. He raised his hand to fire again, but he had put so much power into trying to kill Liz that he found he was too exhausted to fire again. The soldiers were too preoccupied with what had happened to see what was coming next.

Liz's eyes started to glow red. And as quickly as Max was shot down, an enormous blue light shot from Liz's body. It kept pouring out of her body in all directions. Darran was hit and immediately was turned into tiny pieces of skin. The blue light spread throughout the building. The pod squad, Maria, Alex, and Kyle all looked up in amazement as Liz's body shot out the almost blinding light. Isabel was afraid that the light was going to hurt them as well, but was shocked to find out it hadn't. Michael couldn't believe that such power could come out of someone so small. Tess felt admiration to her for the first time. 

The pod squad felt their powers slowly returning. 'This blue light must be reversing the injections they gave us.' Isabel thought. Isabel, Michael, and Tess quickly started to heal an almost dead Max. 

Just then the blue light faded and Liz's body slumped down onto the floor. Maria, Kyle, and Alex saw her body hit the floor. They realized that they couldn't help Max so they rushed to Liz's side.

Max's eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw a joyous Isabel, Michael and Tess. 'Wait, what's going on. Where's Liz, is she okay? I thought I died. Wait I was hit, but I don't feel any pain. They must have healed me. But how? Darran took away our powers. Hey, my powers are back. What happened?' Isabel looked over from her brother to Liz. She was moving. Her eyes began to tear up again. 

"Iz what is it? Where's Liz? Is she okay? What happened." Max asked in one breath.

"Oh, Max. We thought you had died. We tried to heal you but we couldn't because we didn't have our powers. Liz got mad and her eyes started to glow. This bright blue light shot out from her body. I think it filled the building. She killed the skins. The light also returned our powers." Isabel wanted to continue but she couldn't bear to tell her brother what he couldn't see. 

Max stood up to see Alex, Maria, and Kyle huddled around Liz. Maria was bawling. Alex was crying softly and stroking her face. Kyle was also crying and holding Liz's hand. Max ran over to Liz's side. He placed his hand over her heart. He thought he might need a connection, but since they made love they were constantly connected. Max found that her lungs had collapsed and her heart had given out. He mended everything up. He took one last check and found that she was fine. He saw her chest expand and take a large breath. Maria stopped crying and grabbed Liz who was still lying on the floor. Through Max's tears, he half smiled. 'She's okay.' Liz's eyes slowly opened. She felt so tired and couldn't move. She looked at her friends and then at Max.

"Max, you're okay." Liz said softly. It was hard to speak.

"Yes, I'm fine. Shh, now sleep. That energy blast took a lot out of you." Max said simply. He figured he would tell her about how she had died, but he wanted her to get rest and worry about that later. Liz nodded, and she fell asleep almost instantly. 

Max stood up. Everyone gave him a group hug. They had almost lost him and Liz within a matter of a minute or two. Tears of joy came barreling down each of their faces. Max let go of the group hug and looked at Michael. "I hope your rested Michael, we better check around to make sure there is no problem with us getting out of here. Iz, Tess stay here, just in case, and protect everyone else. We'll be right back."

Before Max and Michael left the room, Maria came running up to Max. "Max I just wanted to thank you for everything. You saved Liz that day at the Crashdown. You make her happy. And today you saved her life twice, once from Darran and once from her own powers. Thank you." She gave a him a huge hug. Max smiled. 

"Maria, I should be the one thanking you and Liz. You both accepted who we are. You are a great friend to Liz, and I thank you for that. And Liz has saved me many times too. She was what I look forward to each morning, and she makes me feel human. She saved me when the government was chasing after us. She lied to me to try and save the world. And today she killed our enemies." Max said now getting teary eyed. 

Michael smiled. They were both right, Max and Liz have saved one another countless times. "Okay, are you guys done being sappy? I don't feel like spending another minute here if I don't have to." Michael and Max started to leave the room, but Michael looked back at Maria. He winked at her and mouthed 'I love you.' All that had happened helped Michael realize that life was precious, and that he can't keep up his wall up forever. 

******************************************************************************

15 minutes later…

Max and Michael returned. Maria got up off the floor and ran over to Michael and hugged him. She was beginning to worry that something had happened to him. Max was greeted with a soft hug from Isabel. Max looked over and saw Liz fast asleep on the floor. He walked over and sat next to her. He stroked her hair softly.

"We checked out the building. Iz, you were right, the blue light killed all of the skins. It looks like Mr. Spencer fled the building." Max explained to the group.

"So we can leave?" Alex piped up.

"Yeah, although where are we going to go?" Michael asked.

"Well, I'm sure our parents are going nuts right now, wondering where we are, so we better get back." Max explained.

"I agree we should go home, but how would we explain this to your parents?" Tess said pointing to Liz, Maria, Alex, Max, and Isabel. "I mean we can tell Kyle's dad, but we can't tell the other parents."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Maria asked.

"Well I suggest we mind warp them so they think we were…camping. This way they won't worry about us, and it doesn't endanger anyone." Tess explained.

"Fine, but what about Liz's dad. I mean her dad is half alien. Shouldn't we talk to him?" Kyle asked.

"Good question. Well I think we shouldn't say anything until we know more of what is going to happen. According to the legend Liz is going to return with us to Antar and set our people free. So if this is true we will find out more information soon. There's no point on trying to stir things up right now." Isabel said. 

"Okay then it's settled. We return home. Tess mind warps the parents to thinking we went on a camping trip." Max said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Since Liz was so weak. Max picked Liz up in his arms and carried her outside. Kyle and Tess found a phone and called Valenti. 

Valenti rushed to the building the second he heard Kyle's call. He, as well as the other parents were worried. Luckily, no missing reports were filed. The parents came up with an idea that they all ran off to do something rebellious. Valenti laughed at that now. 'These poor kids.' Valenti arrived at the building. He saw everyone there, and Liz in Max's arms. 

They all piled in Valenti's car. Since Valenti couldn't bring another car, the girls had to sit on the guy's laps, not that they cared. Max explained to Valenti all that had transpired there. Valenti couldn't believe that Liz was a hybrid. He knew that Max said Liz was just sleeping, but he couldn't help but be scared for her. These teenagers had all become almost like his kids. He felt a need to protect them from the world, or in this case from two worlds.

******************************************************************************

(Liz's Dream)

__

Liz was in the desert. "Grandma? Where are you?" Liz asked while looking around her. 

"I'm right here little one. I'm very proud of you Liz. I know you have a lot of questions, but I need to tell you things now. That blue light that emanated from your body is, as you saw, is an energy blast. The difference between that and the one Michael has is that yours is of course more powerful. The reason yours only killed the skins was because of your intense desire for them to die. Now, with practice, you can focus your powers to a single skin or a huge army." Claudia explained.

"But grandma, I almost died. I know no one wants to tell me, but I know that if Max hadn't healed me I wouldn't be talking to you right now. How can I repeat this again if it's going to kill me." Liz asked.

"Well sweetie, there are a couple reasons why that happened. First, the way you went about using your powers, which I know wasn't your intention, the anger you had went right through to your soul. Therefore the energy you were releasing was to your very core, that's why it took so much out of you. With time you will figure out how to release that same energy without draining yourself too much." Claudia explained. 

"So what now grandma? What do I do about dad? When and how do we get to Antar?"

"Well, Kivar is soon going to find out that Darran is dead and that you and the royal four are still alive. He'll send out armies to kill you. It won't just endanger you, but possibly everyone on Earth. That said, you and the royal four will have to go to Antar as soon as possible. Liz, remember that crystal I gave you when you were a little girl? The one I said was magical and you should hold on to? Do you still have it?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, of course. I put in my closet, why"

"I'm glad to hear that. That is the key to activate the granilith. The granilith will transport you from Earth to Antar." 

"Okay. I just have three questions. One is how long do we have before it takes off? Second, what do I tell mom and dad? Third, will I still be able to talk to you when we go to Antar?" Liz asked. 

"It takes 24 hours, so you'll need to activate it as soon as you can. Tell your parents the truth, they will understand. Oh my dear sweet Liz, I'll always live on with you as long as you need me. However what you will come to realize one day is that I don't exist anymore. All the information I have given you has come from your own knowledge, it's just you never knew it was there. Your alien side is waking up, and this is your alien side. I am a mere translator for you. However what I do know that your or should I say our real grandmother loves you. Death can not stop love, it just makes it more complicated. It's time for you to wake up know, Max and the others need you to help get them home to stop the skins." Claudia answered.

"Don't leave me grandma, I don't care if you're not real! I need you!" Liz cried out.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here to help guide you. Now wake up." Claudia said.

******************************************************************************

Liz awoke to find herself on Max's lap, and in a car heading back to Roswell. Max looked down and smiled.

"Glad to see you got your strength back, I was beginning to think you were in a coma. We're almost home." Max told her.

"You're right, we are almost home. Max I know how to get back to Antar. We have to leave in about 24 hours." Liz said straight out. Everyone's eyes fixated on Liz.


	12. Goodbyes

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

"What are you talking about Liz? Why 24 hours?" Everyone started shouting at Liz. 

"I know how to get back to Antar. This crystal my grandmother gave me is the key to make the granilith work. Once it's placed in it takes 24 hours for it to transport us to Antar." Liz explained.

"Yeah, okay I get that. The crystal isn't in the granilith now, so why do we have to leave now. I mean we could do that whenever we want." Isabel commented.

"True, but I killed the skins back there. It won't take long for Kivar to find out what happened. We have to leave before he sends more troops. If we don't leave, he won't just track us down, he will capture our parents and everyone else we love. I don't want to leave either but I refuse to stand around and watch everyone around me die." Liz said with a tear coming to her eye. While Liz said all of this she thought back to when future Max had come and told her that the world was about to come to an end and that Isabel and Michael had died in his timeline. Liz refused to let that happen again.

Everyone just looked at each other, realizing the truth in Liz's words. Maria, Kyle, and Alex realized what this meant; they would be left behind. 

Valenti dropped Maria and Michael off at Maria's. "Don't forget, granilith, 2 hours." Liz said to Maria. Maria nodded. They had agreed that they all need to tell their parent's the truth, since now 5 people are going to be gone. They all did want to be together when they put the crystal in the granilith, so they agreed to meet in 2 hours. Michael decided he wanted to be dropped off with Maria, because he knew she would need support telling her mom, and because he knew he would have to leave Maria soon and didn't want to miss any of the time he had left with her.

Valenti then dropped off Max and Isabel, Alex, Liz, and then finally Tess, Kyle and Valenti arrived at their home. 

******************************************************************************

Isabel had wanted to tell the Evans about her and Max for years, but Max always insisted that they couldn't. She knew he was right, but now they were finally going to tell them. Isabel was just upset that she has to leave the only parent's she has known, to go to a home she doesn't know. 

Max always dreamed of telling their adoptive parents the truth, but always had this fear that they would find Isabel and him freaks. He had this nightmare on and off as a child that they would sit down and tell them, but Diane and Phillip looked at them in horror and threw them out of the house. There was no time to worry anymore. No matter if his nightmares were right or not, they were leaving. Max grabbed Isabel's hand as they entered the living room of their house where Diane and Phillip were sitting. 

"Isabel, Max! How was camping? We missed you two." Diane said as she got up and gave them a hug. Max winced at the camping reference. He knew Tess had mind warped them to think they had gone camping so that they would put their worries to rest, but that was before they knew they were leaving.

"Good to see you too mom, dad. Can we talk to you, we have something really important to tell you both." Isabel said as she looked at Max. Mr. and Mrs. Evans nodded and they all sat down. 

"Mom remember when you showed me that old video, and you asked about that bird." Max said as he looked as his sister for help. Tears were coming to both Max and Isabel's eyes. 

"Mom, dad, we are aliens. We believe that we were in the 1947 crash. Our pods, which is what kept us protected, hatched us 1989 when you found us on the highway. We wanted to tell you a thousand times." Isabel started to say as her eyes welded up with tears.Max and Isabel looked at Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Mr. Evans was in shock. Mrs. Evans was shocked at first, but then her eyes filled with tears and she mumbled "I knew you two were special."

Diane got up and gave Max and Isabel a huge hug. Phillip was hesitant at first, but eventually realized what was going on and hugged Max and Isabel too.

"Mom, we haven't told you everything. We weren't really camping. There are these other aliens that we call "skins" that are controlling our planet." Isabel went on to summarize the last year or so. Isabel left out a lot of the details about the torturing, and tests. The pain that Mr. and Mrs. Evans were going through was enough, they didn't need to know the full truth. 

"So, now we have to go home. We are supposed to meet everyone in a little less than hour and we are going to start the granilith. When we do, we will have 24 hours left here on Earth, and then we will be transported to Antar. We love you both so much, we should have told you before but we were so scared you wouldn't accept us. No matter who are real parents are, you'll always be our parents." Max went on. Everyone was now openly sobbing. 

"I don't know what to say Max. That was a lot to take in such a short period of time. I just can't believe how much you kids have gone through. We'll miss you so much. All I ask is can we come with you when you go to initiate the granilith?" Phillip said. Max looked at Isabel, who nodded. 

"Of course. We better go if we want to meet everyone on time." Max replied.

******************************************************************************

After getting dropped off Liz went straight upstairs where she found her father and mother watching t.v. Liz wasn't sure what to say to her parents. She was sad that she was going to leave them, but at the same time was furious that they had sheltered her from her alien side. 

"Mom, dad we need to talk. I know about my alien heritage." Liz blurted out. Jeff and Nancy Parker just looked at each other and turned off the t.v. They knew that one day they would have to tell Liz about it, but they figured it would never be an issue. Liz explained what had happened the last 2 years. They felt so guilty that they hadn't told her earlier about her past, now realizing that by hiding her alien side, they could have lost their daughter for good. 

"How could you not tell me that I was a hybrid? All this time I done something to help my friends, but I always thought I couldn't." Liz said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I always resented the fact that I was half alien. I didn't believe I was even that for years. I mean, I'm not a normal human, but I don't even have the perks of being an alien. Sure I could have my blood work done, and no one thought any different, but deep down inside I always knew I was. I didn't want to burden you with that. I had no idea that you were capable of powers, I just assumed that because I can't that you couldn't as well." Mr. Parker explained. 

"I understand dad, but you never gave me a chance. What I didn't tell you is that because I am the legendary hybrid, I have to return with the royal four to Antar so that we can end the war there. In less than an hour we are all meeting to start the granilith. Grandma gave me the crystal that starts it years ago, but I never realized what it was until a little while ago. Once the crystal is in the granilith, it will take 24 hours for it to take us back to Antar." Liz said. Jeff and Nancy Parker got up and hugged their only child. They realized that their child was a legend, was going to leave them to another planet, and was going into war.

"Liz sweetie, can we come with you to see this machine that's going to take you away from us?" Nancy spoke up with tears running down her face. 

"Sure." Liz said and smiled.

******************************************************************************

Everyone arrived at the rock formation. Isabel smiled. She was worried that everyone would be upset that her and Max had brought their parents, but she looked around, everyone who had parents brought them. Max silently walked up to the rock formation and placed his hand on it. A glowing handprint appeared. An opening appeared. Everyone grew silent. The teenagers entered. 

The parents with their tear soaked faces walked slowly and quietly into the opening. All that could be heard was "Oh…" and "My god."

Max held onto Liz's hand for support. Liz looked up at Max and he nodded. Liz showed everyone the way to the granilith. Liz then walked up to it and knelt down. Liz, checking, looked over to Isabel, Michael, Tess, and finally Max making sure that what she was about to do is what they wanted. When she saw the approval she placed the crystal into the base of the granilith. The room glowed purple. A counter appeared on the wall. 

"We have 24 hours before we leave." Liz said quietly to the silent group of people. Maria walked up to Liz and asked her what they were going to do for the next 24 hours. Liz simply replied, "I guess try and have fun."

The hours passed by way too quickly for all of them. The teens told some of their happier times to the parents. They all laughed at the little jokes. However what was on all of their minds was the fact they might not all be together like this again. Liz's father was the most bothered by all of this. He should have seen this coming. He stood up and said, "Hey Max, can I talk to you for a minute." Max looked over at Liz and squeezed her hand. Max and Mr. Parker walked over to the corner of the room.

"Max, I have a lot to say so let me get through all of this okay? When my mother told me that I was half alien I didn't know what to think. Half of me was excited that I was different, and the other was scared. When I found out I had no powers I was devastated. What was the point of being different if there was no perks to it? I tried to forget my heritage. When Lizzie was born, I never even thought of her as part alien. My mother told me that I had to tell her when she was old enough to understand, but I refused. I didn't want to put any unnecessary pressure on her. I had heard the stories from my mom about the royal four being born, but I thought since you guys hadn't been born in about 40 years that you wouldn't ever be born. Then one day my mom told me you were all gone. She was heartbroken, I thought all of you had been taken by the government. So I decided that the point of telling Lizzie was pointless now that the royal four were gone. I never knew Lizzie was shot that day, she kept insisting it was ketchup." Mr. Parker said.

Max looked at in the eye and then looked at his feet. Max didn't know what to say to something like that. 

"I want to thank you Max. You saved my little girl, and tried to save my mother. I always thought you were good to my little girl, I just never realized that fate was apart of that. Now I'm not going to pretend that I didn't notice that you and Liz are close. I guess what I'm saying is that if one day you decide to marry my little girl when you are on Antar, I give you permission." Mr. Parker said now with tears to his eyes. "I know you'll make Liz a great husband one day, and a great king."

Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was the best thing he could be possibly told. Max also with tears in his eyes pulled Mr. Parker into a hug. Then something dawned on Max. "Mr. Parker, you're half alien, you could come with us if you wanted."

"No, Max I can't. The reason I'm not going is the same reason why Maria, Alex, and Kyle aren't. Sure I am part alien, but I have no powers and I would be useless there. I need to be here with my wife, I know she'll be devastated when Liz leaves us." Mr. Parker explained. Max nodded his head. The two walked back to the group. 

Liz saw Max returning with her father. It warmed her heart to see them talking. They didn't know but Liz saw Max and her dad hug, although she wasn't sure why. It didn't matter why. Max sat down to Liz. "Hey what did you talk about?" Liz asked. Max just simply kissed Liz on the lips. Max suddenly stood up. He walked over to Isabel and whispered something in her ear. Isabel nodded and smiled. 

Max turned back to the group. "I'll be right back, I need to get something." Michael stood up and told Max that he should go with him in case anything should happen. Everyone looked puzzled, but went back to their reminiscing.

20 minutes later Max and Michael returned. Liz stood up and hugged Max. Max knelt down. "Liz Parker, I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. We've been through so much this year, but I know that no matter what I will love you forever. Now we have legends to prove this too." Max said, and everyone laughed. Liz was now uncontrollably smiling and crying because she knew what was coming next. "Liz, I always pictured us getting married when we were 20 or so, with our families there with us. I don't know what's going to happen now, but I do know that I would be the happiest person for all time if you would be my wife." Max said.

Liz couldn't believe that this was happening; Max was proposing to her. She felt like she could do anything now, she could fight an entire planet, because Max Evans wants her to be his wife. Liz smiled with a tear coming down her face and said, "Of course" and pulled him up to her level and threw all of her passion into a kiss. Everyone clapped around them. Max placed a diamond ring that he had planned to give her in a year or two. Typical Max always plans things in advance, right down to marriage.

Michael walked over to Maria who was now crying out of happiness for her best friend. Michael also bent down on his knee." Maria, I don't have a diamond ring like Max. I may not always be the perfect boyfriend to you, but I love you more than you know. I don't know what's going to happen when we get to Antar, but I know you are it for me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Michael asked. Maria looked down at Michael. She couldn't believe that this was happening, Michael "The Stonewall" Guerin was actually asking her to marry him. 

Maria had never been speechless in her life, but she was now. All she could do was nod her head and kiss him. Michael took out a ring he had made and placed in onto Maria's finger. Ms. DeLuca didn't know what to think but clapped her hands with everyone else. She almost thought this was some whacked out dream but she was glad that Michael made Maria happy, although she wasn't too happy with the idea that Michael might not come back and Maria waiting for him for the rest of her life. 

After witnessing two proposals Isabel and Alex agreed that they would wait for one another, but they need to make their relationship more stable before promising things like marriage. Tess to make it easier on Kyle, said, "Don't worry Buddha boy, we haven't dated long so I'm not expecting marriage _now_." Kyle relaxed but kissed her gently to let her know he loved her.

Liz looked up at the counter and realized that they only had ten minutes left. When she pointed that out to everyone, tears began to yet again roll down everyone's cheeks. The royal four and Liz made their rounds saying goodbye to everyone. 

Tess told Valenti that although she wasn't blood related she would always see Valenti as her father. She gave Kyle a long passionate kiss goodbye. 

Michael went over to Ms. De Luca and reassured her that he would be back as soon as he could and he would make Maria happy. He then hugged her. He turned to Maria who was playing with her engagement ring and bawling. He hugged her also and gave her a long kiss. He whispered into her ear "I'll always love you. I can't wait to come back so we can have that wedding." Maria, through her tears, smiled. 

Isabel hugged her parents and thanked them for everything they had done for her and Max, but mostly for accepting them for who they are. She then walked over to Alex. Alex didn't let Isabel say anything; he just pulled her into a hug. Isabel cried on his shoulder. She kissed him and promised him that she would come back soon.

Liz and Max said their good-byes to Liz's parents. They walked over to the Evans. Liz hugged her soon to be her mother and father in-law. They thanked Liz for everything she did for Max. She gave them one last hug. She then said her good-byes to everyone else and joined Isabel, Tess, and Michael by the granilith. Max thanked them again for everything and told them that he would be back as soon as he could. He then joined Liz by the granilith. 

The royal four and Liz placed their hands on the granilith as it counted down the last 10 seconds. They all were sucked into it. The looked out and saw their family and friends crying and waving. They all questioned if what they were doing was right, but they knew they had to save Antar. 

Liz didn't let go of Max's hand as the granilith took off towards Antar. She thought back to her life. She had gone through so much, but through all of it she finally realized something, she found herself. 

It was a Monday, when my lover told me,   
"never pay the reaper with love only."   
what could I say to you, except, "I love you."   
and "I'd give my life for yours."   
I know we are, we are the lucky ones. (3x)  
The first time we made love, I­ I wasn't sober.   
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)   
How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day  
remember the time we made love in the roses?   
(And you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)   
How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones. (4x)  
My dear, It's time to say I thank god for you.   
I thank god for you in each and every single way.   
And, I know... I know.. I know.. I know...   
it's time to let you know. Time to let you know.   
Time to let you know. Time to sit here and say:  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones. (4x)  
We are the lucky ones, dear...  
**Bif Naked-Lucky   
  
**

_ _

_ _


	13. Antar

As the granolith shot off into the great beyond the cave shook

As the granolith shot off into the great beyond the cave shook. Everyone ran out of the cave in time to see the white cloud the granolith had made. They clung to one another all sadden by the departure of their children and friends.They all quietly paired off and went home.

Maria couldn't believe she was now engaged and now her husband-to-be, her friends, and her best friend in the universe was shooting off to another planet, only to meet gruesome war. Alex and Kyle helped her to the car. She noticed that not a single person had a dry face. Tears were the only thing that showed somewhat of the pain they felt inside. Not a word was spoken since they royal four and Liz left. What can one say? Maria knew that no matter what happened after this nothing would be the same.

******************************************************************************

They group watched the planets fly right pass them. The view couldn't be described by words. Between the miseries of leaving people they love and the shear beauty of the planets silenced them. 

Liz held Max's hand then rested her head against his chest while a single tear trickled down her face. She was happy and sad at the same time. The bittersweet departure left her with a lot to think about. Not long ago she found out she was part alien, and supposed to bring peace to a planet she didn't know. She also was soon to become Liz Evans. 'Wow.' That pretty much summed up the last few days. Liz wasn't sure if she could do what was expected of her. She knew she had this incredible power deep inside her and could kill an entire race. Last time killing just the skins in a building almost killed her, how could she repeat that but multiply it to entire planet? Were all skins bad? Liz didn't want to kill, but she knew that she either killed or everyone she loved including herself would die. 

Max held Liz's hand. He knew she needed to feel him; that it comforted her. He was ecstatic that he and Liz would marry; it was his dream since he was 8. On the other hand he was petrified. Sure he was glad he could meet his family, but he knew that there wasn't going to be a reunion waiting for him when he got there. People were enslaved, and it was his along with the rest of the royal four and his bride-to-be to stop the skins. Could he do it? 'Stop focusing on what you can't help. Ease some of Liz's pain, she's been through so much in such little time.' When Liz placed her head on his chest he felt some of his frustrations and fears slowly drain. 'I can do this.' Max tried to convince himself. Liz looked up at him and thought to him 'You can do this, you won't be alone.' Max smiled, 'Yeah, we'll be okay.'

Isabel Michael and Tess looked at the plants whiz by. The three longed for their boyfriends and fiancée. This was all they ever wanted. All of them thought countless times on their time on Earth about what it would be like on their planet. Soon they would find out and that scared them. What if it's not like I think it is? Can we really beat the skins? I wonder if my parents love me? What are we getting into? These where what they couldn't help but think. 

Tess couldn't believe that after those years with Naseado that she wasn't happy about returning to Antar. He had beaten the idea of returning home and responsibility to her people, but when she met Kyle all of it flew out the window. At first she ignored the butterflies in her stomach every time she saw or thought about him. When they started dating, it was like life suddenly became brighter and better. Tess knew that Antar would never be home, not when Kyle was still on Earth. 

******************************************************************************

The group was startled when the granolith landed on Antar. They slowly got out and looked around. It looked much like Earth in a lot of ways. 'No wonder they sent us here.' Max thought. The group didn't get too cozy though, because they did not know who to trust, especially since they stuck out like sore thumbs. They tried to walk in crowds, not letting anyone recognize who they are. The pod squad had no trouble with this since they had done it most of their lives. Liz on the other hand wanted so badly to talk the citizens. The Antarians looked the same as people on Earth except that they wore different clothing. Liz couldn't figure out what it was made of, so she dismissed it as another element that does not exist on Earth.

They thought they were doing well with blending in, but the pod squad and Liz started to hear whispers of joy and whispers of doubt. "It's King Zan! The royals are back! Salvation!" Liz heard one-woman whisper. The other woman just whispered back. "Shh. They died; stop believing in that stupid fairytale. Everyone knows they didn't have time to reproduce them. Besides even if that is them, they look like children what can they do? And with you calling attention to them won't get us out our work so common!"

Liz whispered to Max about what she just heard. Max turned his head towards Isabel, Michael, and Tess. "We've been spotted." Isabel looked like a ghost. "What do we do? Do we admit who we are, or do we run?" Max shrugged. He had no idea what to do. They were on Antar, the rules they had on Earth couldn't apply anymore because they nowhere to run to.

TBC


	14. The Sanctuary

The group kept trying to blend in with the crowds to no avail

The group kept trying to blend in with the crowds to no avail. Isabel felt an arm grab her and pull her into the alley. Michael saw her and grabbed Tess, who then alerted Max and Liz. They ran into the alleyway to see a man holding Isabel's arm. "Get your hands off her!" Max yelled with fire burning in his eyes. The man let go of her arm.

"Hey I mean no harm Zan, or should I say Max?" The man explained. The group looked confused that this stranger knew not only who the _were_ but who they _are_. "I guess you don't remember me. I'm Larek. Our families used to be very close. You and I practically grew up together. I watched as you, your sister, her fiancée, and your fiancée die in battle. Kivar has enslaved us. He knows he can't enslave an entire planet so he is basically the president of the world. There are curfews and if your not inside by curfew, you die. He forces people to work extreme amounts of hours to keep people under control. He is also trying to build a big enough army so he can one day take over Earth and kill all the humans." They all gasped, but Liz was the most pained by this truth. Her home is being threatened.

"Wait a minute, we were kidnapped by skins. Our government said that if they gave us to the skins, the skins agreed that they wouldn't take over Earth." Tess interrupted

"Well of course they told the humans that. Can you actually believe a man as evil as Kivar would spare a planet just for you? He's smarter than that. He was using them since they already had taken you before." Larek explained.

"How do you know all this and how do we know we can trust you?" Michael asked defensively.

"Well you can't. I know all of this because secretly I, along with others, have been working to get you up here. We have been watching you for some time. I'm sorry we couldn't aid you in the battle. We couldn't interfere. We had spies down there making sure that nothing drastic happened to you. If you couldn't handle those skins then we knew you were of no use to us up here, not worth the risk of the skins finding out that we are working against them. Why do you think they didn't find out about Liz here sooner? They would have gotten those lab results before Liz realized it herself if it hadn't been for one of our guys screwing up the tests." Larek said.

It all started to make sense to Liz. She felt dumb that she hadn't figured it out sooner. The skins used the government to get them. Then when they took her blood one of Larek's men screwed up the test so that they had to delay the results. 'Good thing too, cause otherwise they would have killed me without anyone being able to stop them.' Max heard her thoughts and thought back to her, 'I can't believe how often you are getting into serious danger. I love you so much, I wish you didn't have to come with us here. I can't lose you.' 'You won't and I can't lose you either.' Liz thought back and gave Max a smile.

"On behalf of the people of Antar I want to welcome you four home and you Liz, it is an honor to meet you. I hope that one day when peace is restored that you might consider Antar home." Larek said as he bowed to the royal four and Liz. They all blushed.

"So what do we do? Everyone around here is starting to realize who we are." Liz finally spoke up. 

"For now we are going underground to meet everyone else. We need to speak further with you and we also need to train you five better before we set out in battle. No sense on getting you all killed on your first day home." Larek said with a laugh as he took them to the sanctuary. 

Max couldn't help but feel nauseated when Larek kept saying the word home. Earth was the home he knew up to this point. However he knew that wherever Liz was, was home to him. 

Liz kept thinking about what Larek said, 'you might consider Antar home'. She didn't know what to think about that. Earth had her parents and Maria, Alex, and Kyle. She couldn't abandon them. But she also knew that this was her grandmother's planet, and hopefully if everything went right she would be queen of this planet, and she couldn't be queen of Antar while living on Earth.

Tess was over the whole idea of marrying Max, but she couldn't help but feel jealous that this mostly human girl is supposed to be queen of Antar one day. Tess decided that she wasn't going to say anything though because she knew that it was fate, everyone would hate her if she said anything, and as much as she hate to admit it, Liz would make a great queen. 

******************************************************************************

When they arrived at the sanctuary they were greeted to people bowing and saying your highness. No one knew what to do, should they say thank you or just stand there? Larek introduced everyone to the royal four and Liz. 

"So what now?" Michael asked impatiently. He hated being here with all these strange people treating him like royalty. 'I suppose I'll have to get used to this.' 

"Ah Michael, you are much like your former self, Rath. Always impatient and wanting to get out there and kill. Well I thought about giving you guys a history lesson before explaining our plan." Larek assured. Michael just shrugged and everyone gathered around Larek.

"Zan and Vilandra's father was a great ruler. He knew though that he was too old to rule anymore. Zan was only 20 when he assumed throne. Zan's parents, Vilandra, and Rath had faith in Zan that he could rule. Unfortunately a lot of people didn't believe in his ruling capabilities. Kivar saw this opportunity to assume thrown so he took it. He won himself in Vilandra's heart. She secretly saw him when she could. Kivar used this to get valuable information. Vilandra didn't realize what she was doing; she was basically handing over her family to Kivar. Zan was advised of a leak, but decided to continue along with his plans to attack the rebels. Little did Zan know that one of his own advisor's, Kivar, was the leader of the rebels. When Zan, Rath, Ava, Vilandra, and the royal army showed up to battle they were ambushed. They didn't stand a chance. Vilandra was heartbroken that the man she secretly loved betrayed her and her family. Kivar wanted to keep her alive so that she would feel the ultimate embarrassment, but a stray blast accidentally killed her. The Queen was told of their deaths and was devastated. She assembled her top scientists. They took blood from their bodies. The Queen knew better than to re-create them on Antar because Kivar would definitely find out. Earth is the only planet that was the closest in species and where Kivar wouldn't think to find the royal four. They took their blood and mixed it with human blood. The Queen couldn't go with the ship so she sent her top security agents; I believe you call them Nasedo and Claudia. Somehow Kivar found out about the launch and sent out ships to attack the ship your DNA was on. Kivar's ships finally managed to hit the ship hard enough. The ship crashed into the Earth's surface. Kivar sent men down to make sure that they had been killed in the crash. The problem was they couldn't find your pods. 

We didn't know if you were alive until a few years ago. When you sent off that beacon last summer you alerted us to your presence. We were excited until we realized that we weren't the only one that got that signal. You know the rest." Larek explained the long story.

"Wow, where are mom and dad? What happened to everyone?" Isabel spoke up. Everyone gave grim faces. 

"We are not exactly sure. The last we heard they were taken prisoner in the palace. They wanted to humiliate them. When Kivar was notified that you were all alive many possibilities popped into his head. He realized that he could take you prisoner and kill you four in front of the people of Antar. It would prove how powerful he was. Then he was told that the legendary hybrid was also located on Earth. He began a new plan. He wanted to create armies of these super aliens as you might call them. He was uneasy that the legendary hybrid might know of his or her powers and would kill him. So Kivar sent down men down. He used the government to locate you. Our sources think that he hasn't found out about your escape and what you did Liz. At least we hope not. The less he knows the more advantage we have over him." Larek said.

Max gripped Liz's hand; he could tell she was nervous. 'It'll be okay Liz.' 'I know Max, I just I hope I can do what is expected of me.' Max gave her a smile. "I don't know if your men told you or not, but last time I tried to do that blue light thing it nearly killed me. How can I do it again?" Liz asked quietly. 

"First off we want to thank you Liz, we were shocked when we were informed you were able to do that. We know that you just discovered your alien side. You were never taught how to properly to do that attack, so when you did that it came from the core of your energy draining it quickly. I will personally teach you how to better use that energy so that you can kill more efficiently." Larek looked Liz right in the eye. Liz just nodded and squeezed Max's hand. "For now though I think it is best that you rest since, you must be tired from your travels." The pod squad and Liz just nodded and followed Larek to their beds. Max insisted that Liz sleep in his bed. Larek just smiled and told him that they expected that. Max smiled back. 

Everyone fell asleep almost instantly hitting the bed. Traveling took a lot out of them. Liz put her head on Max's chest and fell asleep. Max sat there just thinking. He was worried about Liz and everyone else. Could they really do this? Was he really a bad leader before? His former self was young but he is even younger now. Max didn't know anything about ruling a planet or battling a huge mass. Even if he managed to pull this off, what is he going to do with Liz? He knew he wanted to marry her, but one planet needed a queen and another planet needed their daughter and best friend. Max just sighed and looked down at his goddess sleeping on his chest and fell asleep.


	15. Enough Energy

Liz awoke to a strange man tapping her shoulder

Liz awoke to a strange man tapping her shoulder. It took a second to remember where she was. But Liz couldn't complain, as long as she can wake up next to Max then she didn't care where she was. Liz rousing from her sleep woke Max too. He smiled at her and gave her a good morning kiss. The pod squad and Liz met in the larger room. Larek entered.

"Good morning, I hope you all slept well because today we start training." Larek said bluntly. "I am going to have you four practice your powers together. Chris is going to supervise and tell you what to do. Liz you are going to practice with me."

Max was reluctant to leave Liz alone with someone they barely knew, but he realized that Liz had to learn this power if they wanted to survive.

"Hello your majesties, I am first going to show you how to learn when someone is going to and using their power. Tess, since you can mind warp and that doesn't involve hurting anyone I want you to mind warp a situation and the rest of you try and figure out what is real and not." Chris explained. 

Tess imagined that she was telling them that she wanted to go shopping out in the market; she wanted to create a situation they could believe was actually happening. Max, Isabel, and Michael found it hard not to go along with the mind warp but after a couple tries they could feel power being released from Tess and could separate the warp from reality. They were all excited that they had figured out one skill. 

Meanwhile Larek pulled Liz into a smaller room. "Now Liz I understand that you are very scared about using your powers and I fully understand why. However there is something you have to keep in mind, you are the first person to posses this power and maybe the only one who will ever have this. The skins have enslaved us for years. If the skins had it their way your grandmother would have died the day of the crash and you would never have been born. I know you want to help us, I can see it in your eyes, but I also know you have apprehension about killing. No one wants to kill Skin, Antarian, or human. The thing that you have to remember is that if you don't do this then Earth will be overrun and humans will die, followed by Antarians. No one is going to force you to do what you don't want to, but we can only ask you to fulfill the destiny you are supposed to follow." Larek said while trying to look Liz in the eye. Liz's eyes seemed interested in her shoes. 

"I will do whatever is needed of me, I just wish it did not have to be this way. I don't want to be the one to deny life to anyone; I just don't want to condemn death either. But I want to one day when this is done come home to my family, so I guess show me what I got to do." Liz said shyly. Larek couldn't help but admire this little girl who had such a huge heart, it was tough for him to understand the compassion she had, but respect her greatly. 'They choose the right girl.'

"Okay, well with that said let's get to work. Everyone has a set amount of energy in their body. You have more power in your body then anyone has ever had.If the power is completely drained from your body then you body shuts down and you become weak and bones and organs become easy to break. That is what happened to you before. That is why when Max saved you slept for a long time afterwards; you needed to build up that energy again. What I am going to teach you is how to use that energy more effectively so it doesn't drain you too much. I want you to try it now. Don't worry this power only effects the Skins. Think about how they hurt you and your friends, and how they are planning to kill people you love. However this time focus and try to control the energy your using, use little by little. If anything goes wrong we will stop you and help you." Larek explained. Liz nodded

Liz thought about the things they went through because of the skins and all the people hurt and will be hurt by them. Her eyes slowly started to glow red and the blue light shot out from her tiny frame. Liz made sure that the light only filled up the sanctuary. Larek was in awe, but had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light. Liz started to feel weak so she immediately thought of Max and how she wanted to run up to him and kiss him, which then promptly stopped the light. Liz felt dizzy. 

Max rushed into the room not caring if he would get in trouble for doing so. He saw the light fill into the room he was working in and he got nervous that Liz was going to get hurt again so he bolted to find Liz. He saw her about to faint so he ran and caught her body before it fell. He cradled her head in his lap. He tapped his connection with her and checked to make sure she didn't injure herself. He realized that she was physically fine, but her energy is low. He gave her a little of his energy. Liz just looked up at Max and smiled. 'My knight in shinning armor.' After hearing this Max's eyes burned with rage and looked up at Larek who was still shocked. "How could you let her endanger herself like that; too much longer and she would have been killed!" Max screamed. Liz put a finger up to Max's lips. She didn't want him to overreact."

"I'm sorry Max, you have to remember we have never seen this before. No one has ever been able to produce that light; everything we know is based on a legend. That would be like you seeing Noah's Arc or what did you call it? Oh yes, a unicorn. I expected it to be bright and strong, but nothing like that. I assure you that next time we will take more precautions." Larek tried to explain.

"This is a person we are talking about not a mystical horse. I won't let you be so careless with her." Max started to scream, but Liz sat up and gave him a quick kiss and stood up. 

"Enough! Larek probably should have stepped in, but I don't blame him. If anyone is to blame it is me. I didn't feel my energy becoming low until I felt weak. Larek couldn't have known my limitations on the first time. Max I want to tell you something since you were passed out at the time. When I first did this no one could keep their eyes off me, and the only time they did was to shield the light from their eyes. If I don't do this I will never be able to figure it out myself, I can't always have someone standing there making sure I don't get too tired. I'm glad he didn't step in, I am starting to figure out myself better. So stop the arguing. I am going to take a short nap, but when I come back I am going to try it again." Liz yelled and stormed off into her room. Max was dumbfounded; he had never seen her like that before. Through the connection they shared he could tell that she was angry that people think she is just a little girl and she needs protection all the time. He understood and felt horrible about how he treats her. He headed for their room but was stoppedby Isabel who had just witnessed the whole scene. 

"Max, let her rest, she needs it. Also based on the way you were just acting I think she could use sometime away from testosterone. Besides Chris wants us to keep training." Isabel quietly pleaded. Max just kept staring at the closed door and nodded. He reluctantly went back to training and sighed.

Liz could hear Isabel talking to Max outside the door. She felt bad at the harshness of her voice before, but she wasn't sorry she said it. She needed to learn her own powers and she couldn't do that with Max hovering over her making sure she doesn't break a nail. 'I just hope I can figure this out.' She sighed and turned over on her side and fell asleep. 


	16. Figuring It Out

Liz awoke to sounds of explosions

Liz awoke to sounds of explosions. Liz rushed down to the room that the pod squad was training in. Liz opened the door enough to see that everyone was watching Michael blast some stones into dust. Michael seemed nervous about it, but Chris kept encouraging him to continue. Liz smiled, 'Michael is finally letting his defenses down enough to actually learn something.' Liz still kept her mental block on Max so that he wouldn't know that she was awake. Liz headed down to find Larek so she could try this blue light thing again.

Max was getting impatient watching Michael blast those stones. He didn't like the silence in his brain. It was weird; when he and Liz first started hearing each other thoughts it was uncomfortable knowing that someone was hearing everything you are thinking. Now it was nice, almost comforting. The silence was unbearable. Max knew it wasn't because she was sleeping; that was a different silence, this was more like a piece of him was temporarily missing. The fact that Michael was being semi-reluctant about his training was just the icing on the cake. 'I have got to talk to Liz as soon as I can.' 

Liz walked into her training room and saw Larek talking with one of his men. "Ah Liz, I'm sorry I did not help you sooner last time. I am also sorry if that has caused tension between you and Max." 

"No need to apologize, Max has to learn that I am not a little girl and I can not get anything accomplished with him hovering over me constantly. I know he means well, but I have to do this." Liz explained. Larek nodded his head. "Let's try this again." Liz muttered.

Liz shut her eyes and thought about all the horrible things the skins have done to her and her friends. This time she released the energy in smaller bursts, making sure to only fill the building. Liz felt a tapping on her shoulder and stopped her attack. A very shocked Larek was standing next to Liz. "What? Why did you stop me? I'm not even close to tired. Did I only fill this room this time?" Liz asked a very puzzled Larek.

"You are not tired? Tell me you are joking. Liz, you not only filled this room and this building, but we were all afraid that if you didn't stop that it would leave the sanctuary. We thought for sure that it was draining all of your energy." Larek answered. Liz was shocked at what she had just been told. "Do you know what that means Liz? It means that you mastered your power!" Larek exclaimed with a huge grin.

By this time Liz had noticed that Tess, Michael, Isabel, Max, and all of the people working for Larek were now in the room. Everyone heard Larek's remarks and started cheering. Isabel and Tess scooped Liz up in a hug and high-pitched screaming. When the girls let go of Liz, Michael stuck out his hand. Just as Liz was about to shake his hand, Michael decided 'screw it' and hugged Liz as well. Liz saw Max and she smiled at him. She unblocked her connection to him. Max walked up to Liz and picked her up into his arms and started raining kisses on her face. 'I'm sorry about the way I was acting earlier. I just don't want to lose you.' Max thought to Liz. 'I know, but see I can do this. I have to do it, me. Don't worry you'll never lose me.' Both Max and Liz smiled. Max threw Liz over his shoulder and carried her into their room and shut the door behind them. Max didn't care if everyone knew what they were about to do, he just needed to be as close to Liz as possible. 

Larek started to follow after Max and Liz. He was about to open the door when he felt Michael's hand gently pull him back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Michael said trying to hold back his laugh.

"I need to talk with Liz about what she just did. She…" Larek started to say when Michael interrupted him by saying "Look, unless its an emergency I would wait until they come out. You've never seen Max when someone prevents him from getting to Liz. Plus if they are doing what I think they are doing, you might just be blinded if you open that door." Larek just looked up at Michael with a questioning face and left. 

"Common Tess, let's keep practicing. I don't even want to think about, let alone hear what my brother is doing right now. You would think I'd be used to it by now, but I'm not." Isabel motioned to Tess.

"I know what you mean. I don't even want to think about Michael and Maria. Actually this whole Max and Liz thing is so depressing. Its funny my whole life I wanted to come here, but now all I want to do is get back to Earth and Kyle. That's irony for you. Let's go." Tess explained and walked back into the training room. Michael soon followed.

"Hey, what was up with Larek? It was like he saw a ghost. I know Liz's powers are strong and all, but he seemed so shocked and determined to talk to Liz. Do you think we should have let him talk to Liz?" Isabel asked in midst of training.

"I don't know what was up with him. He did look strange. However no human, Antarian, or even skin should witness what was going on in that room." Michael exclaimed. Isabel, Tess, and Michael erupted in laughter. Chris just smiled. 

Meanwhile Max and Liz had their way with one another. Liz had one leg swung over Max's and had her head resting on his chest. 'You know Max; I do believe we are the first hybrids from Earth to ever make love on Antar. Sounds so noble, like the first man to walk on the moon. We are the first to do the nasty on another planet. ' Liz thought to Max. Max couldn't help but laugh to the point where it hurt. It wasn't exactly the idea that popped into his head when he threw Liz onto his shoulder and carried her into their room. Max just couldn't spend another moment away from her. But that was Liz for you; always the scientist, breaking down things. But hearing her say"do the nasty" just set him off. 'God I love you Liz" Max thought. "I love you too Max."

After they both realized they were needed outside the bedroom, Max and Liz exited their room, blushes, and all. Larek called everyone out to the main room. Everyone rushed from what they were doing to see a very serious and nervous Larek sitting down. "Earlier when Liz was practicing her attacks I tapped her on the shoulder to let her know to stop." Larek started to tell.

"You called us out of training to let us know you put your finger on Liz's shoulder??" Michael asked sarcastically.

"This is no laughing matter. When I touched her I received a flash. A flash that's going to change our plans in more ways then one." Larek said with the most serious face that anyone had seen.


	17. Unplanned Events

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Tess asked Larek. 

"I'm not sure if Liz wants to tell everyone or if I should. Liz?" Liz gave a puzzled look. Larek walked over to Liz and touched her hand and looked into her eyes. Liz's eyes filled with tears. A lone tear slowly ran down her cheek. Max almost thought that Larek was hurting her until Liz turned to Max and through their connection showed him. Max's eyes were also filled with tears. Max grabbed Liz and brought her into a bear hug. 'I love you so much.' Max thought to Liz. 'So this is okay?' Liz asked. 'Not great timing but yes. I didn't think it was possible, but I think I love you more.' Max thought back.

"Hello! Many people still confused over here. What's going on? Why are you guys crying?" Isabel yelled to the couple impatiently. 

Liz looked up at Max. He nodded in agreement. Liz looked at everyone and simply said, "I'm pregnant."Everyone stood shocked for a minute, and then erupted in congratulations. Isabel pulled Liz into a hug and whispered "Your going to make me an aunt! Thank you!" Isabel then hugged her brother. Michael went up to Max and simply said "nice work, daddy." Max knew not to be offended; that was just Michael's way of being happy for him. Liz felt a little awkward when Tess came up to her and pulled her into a hug. Liz wasn't sure if Tess would resent her not only going to marry Max but now have his child. "Congratulations Liz. Don't worry just let me baby-sit every once in a while okay?" Liz with a huge smile on her face just nodded. 'Wait till Maria and Alex find out!' Liz thought. 

"Now that the congratulations are out of the way we have to talk seriously. This baby, as great as it will be, is going to put a strain on our plan. The problem is that you have to be very careful Liz about how much power you exert. Losing too much energy won't just hurt you now; it could kill the baby. I'm not sure what this baby will do to you Liz. It could give you more energy or it could drain you more quickly. There are too many variables to come close to any conclusion. Also if Kivar finds out that you are pregnant Liz who knows what he might do. He might try and take the baby from you and place it in a pod so that he can mass-produce it. Or he might try and kill you and the baby to ensure his place as king. If it wasn't for you power to kill skins like that I wouldn't even consider letting you go into the palace, but we have no choice." Larek explained.

"So what is the plan anyways? You never did tell us what we are going to do." Isabel asked.

"Well I didn't want to alarm you, but early this morning our spies found out that Kivar has been told that Darran is dead. He was also informed that the royal four and the legendary hybrid have left Earth. Luckily for your friends, he has called all of his soldiers back to Antar, so they shouldn't have any problems with anymore skins. There is a lot of risk involved; I won't lie. My men and myself can only help you break into the palace, after that its up to you five. The more people who enter the palace the easier it will be for the skins to be alerted to your presence. We are told that Kivar has a meeting in the morning with his advisors about you five and what he wants to do about your escape. That is our only shot to getting this done." Larek explained. Larek went on the specifics of everyone's jobs. With a little apprehension everyone agreed to the plan. 

******************************************************************************

Max couldn't help but really worry about the plan. 'I know Liz has to be there, but what if something goes wrong? I can't lose her or our baby. What if I die? Our baby would grow up not knowing his or her father. There are too many variables in the plan, I don't like it.' Max grabbed Liz's hand and escorted her into their room. 

"Max I know your nervous about this, so am I, but we got to do it." Liz eyed Max to see if she needed further convincing. Max just looked at Liz like she was this fragile glass that could be broken at the drop of a hat. Liz sighed and pulled her fiancée into a hug. 'Max the prophecy said that we would marry, have a child, and bring peace to our worlds. Look, we are engaged and I'm pregnant. We are almost there, don't quit on me now.' Liz thought to Max. Max just kissed the top of her head and tried to hold onto her like there was no tomorrow. Max had a feeling that something would go wrong, and he wasn't looking forward to find out what does. 

Liz and Max laid down on their bed and wrapped his arms around Liz. Max just wanted this whole ordeal to just dissipate. Liz could feel his uneasiness. She knew something that might help him fall asleep. She thought of a song by Ginny Owens. She placed could hear it in her head. She sent the song to Max through their connection. Max could here a woman softly singing in his head. Liz was right it did help and they both fell asleep with the song filling both their heads.

The pathway is broken  
The signs are unclear  
I don't know the reason why you led me here  
But just because you love me the way that you do  
I'm going to walk through the valley  
If you want me to  
Cause I'm not who I was  
When I took my first step

And I'm clinging to the promise you're not through with me yet  
So if all of these trials bring me closer to you

_I will go through the fire  
If you want me to  
It may not be the way I would have chosen  
When it leads me through a world that's not my home  
But you never said it would be easy  
You said that I'll never go alone  
When the whole world turns against me  
And I'm all by myself  
And I can't hear you answer my cries for help  
I'll remember the suffering your love put you through  
And I will go through the valley  
If you want me to_

Ginny Owens- If You Want Me To

******************************************************************************

Everyone got up bright and early. Max, Liz, Tess, Isabel, and Michael were given some clothes that would help them blend better with the crowds. They couldn't risk getting caught, especially before they got in the palace. They made their way through the crowded streets and onto the palace grounds. Larek looked at the five teenagers. "Two of my men will help you in, but after that you will have to go on your own. The others and I must depart here. We all have faith in you. Just be careful, especially you Liz. When you have used your blue light Liz we will come get you. If anything goes wrong we will know and will try and help you. Good luck." With that last statement of hope Larek and his men left the palace grounds. The pod squad and Liz looked at each other with worry written all over their faces. Two of Larek's men curled their finger at them motioning at them to follow them. 

They followed Chris and Brendan. Since both of them "worked" at the palace no one suspected them. They told the guard at the door that Liz, Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess were Kivar's new servants. The guard nodded his head and allowed him in.Once inside Liz looked in wonder at the enormous building. It had a long corridor and many rooms. Chris whispered "Everyone know what they are doing?" Everyone nodded. Max and Liz kissed one another and departed. Max and Michael one-way. Isabel, Liz and Tess another way. Chris and Brendan departed into a room. 

******************************************************************************

"Isabel are you sure about this? I mean something could go wrong." Liz asked almost pleading to give an excuse to leave. 

"Don't worry, I know you've got my back." Isabel winked. "Tess are you ready?" Tess looked down at her watch. Tess waited to the exact moment she was supposed to. She looked up and nodded. Isabel sighed, "Here goes nothing." Isabel opened up the double doors and shut them behind her. 

Kivar was discussing the royal four and the hybrid returning with his top advisors when he saw Vilandra step into the room. "Speak of the devil. Look what the cat dragged in. Vilandra where are your friends?" 

Isabel tried her best to smile and not blast him into tomorrow. "Oh you mean them? They're dead. Couldn't have them coming here and killing my favorite guy now could I?" Isabel said seductively walking over to Kivar. She tried to vomit when speaking those horrible words. "I know you betrayed me in my last life, but I also know how great of a lover you were. I'm willing to bet I'm much better in this life." 

Kivar was wary of her. Something wasn't right. But she looked so good in that halter-top. Maybe I could have my way with her, and then kill her. "Really, I guess we'll have to find out won't we?"

******************************************************************************

Tess could hear the talking and she knew it was time. She looked liked she was in a trance. Liz knew she was doing it so she opened the doors to the room. She could see Kivar talking to Isabel. They didn't see her! 'Good job Tess!'

Kivar could feel this energy coming out of nowhere. He looked around. Something was going on, and he knew he was in trouble. Isabel knew he was figuring it out. 'Hurry up Liz.' Kivar knew he had been tricked. He grabbed Isabel's arm. "Show yourself or your friend Isabel here is going to die. Don't think I'm bluffing."

Tess was conflicted, she knew Liz could kill them, but wasn't sure if she could do it before Isabel was hurt. Tess took a chance and dropped the mind warp. Tess walked into the room next to Liz. "Let her go Kivar." Tess snapped.

Liz was scared. Things got out of hand so quickly. What was she going to do now? She looked at Isabel who was on the verge of tears. 'I'm sorry Isabel.'

Kivar was pleased. "Where is Zan and Rath?" he asked impatiently, he didn't like having two of them floating around somewhere.

"They died, they didn't survive over here. It's just us. We thought we could do it on our own, but you were too smart for us." Liz lied. She prayed he bought it.

Kivar was also uneasy about that statement. He eyed her. "Well what do we have here, you must be the hybrid. Don't you go and use your powers like you did on my men on Earth. It cost me a lot to have them sent down there, and then you destroyed them. Sure you might be able to kill us, but not before killing your friend Isabel here."

Liz was extremely nervous. 'Max help. We are in trouble Kivar is holding Isabel hostage!' Liz hoped that he could hear her. Kivar saw her uneasy look. "Tell you what. Truthfully I could careless about her, I just want you. You, in exchange for Vilandra. Deal?" 

Liz knew that Max and everyone would kill her for this later if she made it out alive, but she didn't have a choice. "Deal." Kivar let go of Isabel's arm. Isabel and Tess screamed at Liz, pleading at her to reconsider. Liz slowly walked over to Kivar who held a hand pointed to Isabel in case Liz chickened out. 'Forgive me for what I'm about to do.'


	18. The Fight

Liz looked at Isabel and she knew what she had to do

Liz looked at Isabel and she knew what she had to do. Liz just hoped Isabel would forgive her for this. Liz sent a bolt of energy to Isabel sending her sliding over to Tess. Liz tried to make sure she didn't hurt Isabel too much. At least with Isabel over there Tess and Isabel stood a chance. 

Kivar was shocked to see Isabel fly across the room. 'I knew I liked this girl, she's got spunk.' However he didn't like the position he was in, he had no hostages to bargain with. He could tell Liz was charging her powers so she could send out her blue light, but luckily for Kivar something stopped her. 

Max had heard Liz's cry for help in his head. He informed Michael and they went running into the main room where Kivar was. The first thing they saw was Isabel on the ground and Tess helping her up, both with shocked faces. But what caught his eye was Liz walking towards Kivar with an evil smile upon his face. "Liz!" Max's voice filled the room. Kivar's advisors still hadn't moved an inch; they couldn't believe what they were seeing. 

Liz was about to blast Kivar when she heard her beloved run into the room screaming her name. She tried not to be distracted, but Max's presence and voice always faded out everything going on. Liz turned her head towards Max who looked like he had seen a ghost. She was about to say something to Max when she felt her body being dragged over next to Kivar. She looked up at his face; he was snickering. Liz knew she and her baby were in fatal danger. 

Kivar wasn't sure if he was the luckiest skin on the planet or these kids were just that dumb. He decided it was both. He grabbed Liz. He knew instantly that she held a secret; she was pregnant. His day seemed to be getting better by the minute. "Nobody move. I know no one wants to lose Liz or her baby." Everyone cringed; he knew. 

Max and Michael were upset. They both felt bad that they had screwed up the situation so quickly. Michael had always felt almost like an older brother to Liz, but until this day he never realized his true protectiveness over her. 'If I feel like this, I don't want to know how Max is.'

Max was going out of his mind. It was something directly out of his worst nightmares. Kivar was holding Liz and their baby hostage.He knew Liz needed to charge up her energy before releasing it, and she couldn't do that in Kivar's clutches. Max thought he could just start blasting people, but that would risk getting one of them hurt. "Let her go, nothing will happen to you if you just let her go."

"You must think I'm stupid boy. Well sorry, you must remember I managed to kill all of you before in your last life, don't think I can't do it again." Kivar announced proudly. He was not going to be beaten by stupid teenagers. 

******************************************************************************

Chris and Brendan were searching for Isabel and Max's parents. They had tried to search as much as they could without bringing attention to themselves. What stopped them in their tracks was the sound of a not even born baby crying for help. Sure there was no actual sound, but they could hear it screaming in their heads. They didn't need to discuss what they heard they bolted as fast as they could to the room where Liz was. They just prayed they could get there in time. 

******************************************************************************

"Zan, Zan. When will you ever learn? You couldn't save your family in your past life, and you can't save them now. Hell, if you hadn't come in here this little bitch here would have blasted me into dust. But no, you always do what you think is best, but it never is. You don't even know whom to trust. You trusted Vilandra and I; and you died because of it. I pity you really. I just can't wait until the planet hears my news that their so called "saviors" are dead, that once again the mighty Kivar has conquered again." Kivar babbled in triumph. 

"Maybe so, but you'll never gain their respect. Even if I can't stop you, the citizens will eventually rise up and kill you like the scum that you are." Max spat. 

"Who cares about respect, respect gets you no where. They are weak people, too scared to face their own shadow. What am I doing here arguing with you when there are people to kill? Do you have any last words for your beloved and child? That is if she wants to listen to someone who got her killed." Kivar said mockingly. Max's eyes were filled with tears. He was about to speak when the doors flew open.

Chris and Brendan bolted into the room and saw Liz in Kivar's clutches, with Tess, Isabel, Michael and Max desperately watching. Chris successfully sent a bolt of energy to Kivar, since Kivar was so preoccupied with outwitting Max. Kivar stumbled still holding Liz. Liz slugged him in the face with her fist, which managed to get her arm free. She ran over to Max. 

Kivar's advisors when crazy, finally realizing the severity of the situation. Energy blasts where zipping threw the room. Max tried to hold a shield in front of the 5 of them. Liz looked over at Max and nodded. Liz knew Max couldn't hold must longer and had to do her job.

Liz quickly thought about everything bad the skins ever did to her and her friends. She thought about Kivar killing her and her baby. She remembered how he treated Max and everyone else in their past lives. Her eyes began to glow. Liz walked forward towards Kivar. Everyone stopped blasting in awe of what was going on, and what was about to happen. Kivar threw up a shield in front of himself.

The blue light bolted out of her tiny frame until in filled the palace. The skins were quickly killed. Kivar, however, managed to hold up his shield protecting him from the light. When Kivar realized that he was done for he sent a blast to Liz before disappearing into dust. The blast threw Liz onto the floor.

Max didn't think twice and ran over to Liz. Everyone else stood there making sure that there were no threats before running over to Liz's unconscious body. Max formed a connection with Liz and found out that Kivar had only managed to bump her head and burn her skin a little. Max quickly fixed the damage. Liz opened her eyes and looked up at Max who had unshed tears in his eyes. When he took his hand off Liz he looked down at her stomach. He kissed it and was shocked when he lifted his head up. He saw a tiny little glowing hand print that faded after Max's touch. He looked up at Liz in wonder. She knew it too; their child just made contact with them. Max and Liz just hugged each other and rained kisses on each other faces.

Meanwhile Michael, Tess, and Isabel started cheering. They had actually done it. Well actually Liz did it, but it was finally over. Chris and Brendan joined in on their celebration. Isabel noticed that Chris had a burn mark on his arm. Isabel quickly healed it. Chris smiled then joined Brendan in bowing to the rightful royalty of Antar. 

When Max got out of his 'I'm with Liz right now' trance he was so excited the fighting was over. But the first question on his mind was. "Where are our parents?" The group got silent. They all sent out on a quest to find Isabel and Max's parents. 'Are they still alive?' Isabel couldn't help but wonder.


	19. The Search

The group found the dudgeon

The group found the dudgeon. The prison cells seemed to go on forever. They walked down the hallway looking right and left for any prisoners. They eventually came upon an elderly man. Max was the first to ask, "Who are you sir and what was your crime?"

"Zan! I knew you would come back one day. I was one of your father's advisors. My name is Marcus. After you four died they killed off most of the royal staff. I was the only one that knew information about your cloning, so they decided I was worth saving for the moment. I never did tell them anything, but I guess they figured that if they captured you they could use me and your mother as bait."

"Where are our parents?" Isabel desperately asked. She wanted to hear the story, but the thought of her parents being her a moment longer was bothering her. 

"Your mother is down fifteen cells on the right. Thanks to them taking me out to question me every so often I've learned this dudgeon by heart. I am sorry to tell you prince and princess but your father has passed on. He was not killed; he died peacefully in his sleep next to your mother. He was a great man, I'm sorry he missed seeing you two again." Marcus sadly replied.

Isabel and Max were in tears; after all this time they longed to meet their father and they had missed that chance. Liz wrapped her arms around Max's waist and let him cry on her shoulder. Michael hugged Isabel. Even though he didn't remember their father, and wasn't his father Michael couldn't help but feel like it was a loss for him as well. 

Chris and Brendan helped Marcus out of his cell. Max and Isabel just looked at each other and sprinted down the hallway looking for their mother. They came upon the cell and found an older woman. "Zan? Vilandra? My children!" The woman wept. 

Max and Isabel unlocked the cell and flung their arms around their mother. Liz couldn't help but be relived that at least they had found their mother. 'But will she accept me as her daughter?' Liz thought. Max heard her thoughts so he spoke up, "Mother there is much to tell you, come with us. Don't worry Kivar and his men are gone." The large group went back to the large room that was a battle scene just a few minutes before. Max and Isabel switched off telling their life story, but mainly the last two years. 

Their mother who they found out was named Gabriella stood up and hugged Liz. She was so proud that this girl had saved her planet, Earth, had made her son so happy, and was now pregnant with her grandchild. Liz was so relieved with that hug. She could sense the overwhelming sense of love and admiration coming from this woman and it made her feel so happy. 'I hate to say it but I told you so!' Max thought to Liz. Liz looked over at Max and smiled. 

"So tell me children, what are your plans for the wedding and Earth?" Gabriella asked. Max and Liz looked at each other with thoughts of'we didn't even think about that.' Liz didn't know what to do. She wanted to return to Earth and have the wedding there and give birth there as well. She missed Maria and Alex terribly. She knew everyone on Earth was worried about them. But she could overlook their obligation to rule Antar and have their child there. Antar was just freed and the people didn't know of their freedom or their new rulers. Liz was torn down the middle. Max heard her thoughts and he felt the same way. On one side he had his friends, the people that raised him, and the world he knows. On the flip side he had his birth mother, and a planet of people wanting him to fix the wrongs. Max and Liz looked at each other and knew what they were going to do.

"Well mother we were thinking that…"


	20. Life after departure

Meanwhile on Earth…

Meanwhile on Earth… 

Maria was running around the Crashdown trying to serve the hungry customers. 'God I wish Liz was here to help me with this crowd.' The replacement waitress for Liz didn't know what she was doing. She messed up all the orders, which made Maria do both of their work. In the regular booth Alex and Kyle sat chatting about the game the night before. Even though Kyle and Alex were sort of friends before the pod squad and Liz left for Antar, they became close friends since. Who knew they had so much in common?

It had been almost 2 weeks since their 5 friends left Earth, but it seemed much longer. Maria just wished she could get some type of message as to how they were. 'What if one of them is hurt or worse dead? What if Michael found some cute girl up there and forgot all about me?' Maria kept thinking. She had to keep sniffing cedar oil and reassuring herself by playing with her engagement ring. 'Mrs. Maria Guerin, that has a great ring to it.' 

"Maria snap out of your wedding dreamland! Some of us are hungry you know." Kyle yelled waving his hand in front of Maria's face. Maria finally realized that she had walked over to take Kyle and Alex's order but went into Michael land. "Oh shut up, you are just cranky cause you caught out parents making out on the kitchen table!" Maria snapped back. "Hey wouldn't you be upset when you have to eat on that table an hour later!" Kyle asked. The three shuddered at the thought. 

"So what do you guys want?" Maria asked impatiently. Alex looked over at Kyle, and Kyle nodded. "We'll have two cokes and two slices of men in blackberry pie." Maria wrote down the order and went to go fetch them their drinks. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mr. Parker checking the inventory in the back. She felt bad for the man. Ever since Liz left him and Mrs. Parker have been wrecks. They blame themselves for them leaving, and with no other children they can pay attention to they drown themselves in work. Maria knew Liz would be back, but she wasn't sure that Mr. Parker thought so. 'Serves him right, he should not have lied to Liz. But no one should be moping like this though. Oh well back to the masses.'

Suddenly the music on the jukebox changed from soft classical music to Gigi D'Agostino's "I'll fly with you." Maria turned her head and saw a bunch of teenagers pushing the buttons on the jukebox. Maria started to listen to the lyrics and realized it hit way too close to home.
    
    _I still believe in your eyes;_
    
    _I just don't care what you have done in your life._
    
    _Baby I'll always be here by your side;_
    
    _Don't leave me waiting too long, please come by!_
    
    _I still believe in your eyes;_
    
    _There is no choice; I belong to your life._
    
    _Because I will live to love you someday;_
    
    _You'll be my baby and we'll fly away_
    
    _And I'll fly with you,_
    
    _I'll fly with you,_
    
    _I'll fly with you!_
    
    _Every day and every night,_
    
    _I always dream that you are by my side._
    
    _Oh, baby, every day and every night,_
    
    Well I said everything's gonna be alright.

Maria gave Alex and Kyle their drinks and was about to go leave to go get their slices of pie when she could hear a faint whisper calling out to her. "Maria…" 'Michael?' Maria turned around and looked at her two friends and asked which one of them called to her in Michael's voice. She held her hands on her hips impatiently awaiting their response. 

Kyle looked over at Alex with a very confused look. "Maria, we didn't say anything. Maybe you should take off work and go lay down. You know they aren't here, it is impossible for them to talk to us." Alex said with a worried look on his face. 'She's loosing it.' "Tell you what, I'll drive you home, you don't seem in the right state of mind to be driving." Alex was prepared to be yelled at, because _no one_ drives her car, but instead Maria just looked sad and just nodded her head and left to go take some orders. 

"I'm worried about Maria, Kyle. First she hears Michael calling to her, and then when I suggest driving her car she lets me. She never lets anyone drive her car. I hope they get home soon or else she's going to completely break down." Alex whispered when Maria was out of earshot. Kyle looked at Maria's retreating form and nodded.

TBC


	21. Surprises and Reunions

After Maria's shift Alex started to take Maria home

After Maria's shift Alex started to take Maria home. "I'll drop you off and walk to rest of the way home since its not that far." Alex said trying to break the silence in the car. Maria just looked out the window at the darkness. Alex sighed, 'She really thinks she heard Michael.' Alex was nearing Maria's house when a soft whisper filled his head saying "Alex…" Alex, flustered in the moment, swerved the car but quickly gains composure of the car and then pulled over. Maria didn't say anything she just looked in horror at Alex's behavior. Alex was flushed and he turned to Maria and simply whispered, "Isabel." Tears welded up in both their eyes and they hugged one another, not sure whether to be joyful of the contact with their loves or scared that something was wrong.

Meanwhile Kyle was at home lying on his old bed. He never moved his stuff back into his old room since Tess left, it didn't feel right. Every once in a while he would go in there though to be surrounded by her things and her scent. It somehow made him feel closer to her. He was looking at his wall at the pictures of their friends. "Kyle…" a whisper floated around him. Kyle turned his head towards his closet and he saw Tess standing there in some funny clothes. "Tess?" Kyle managed to choke out. "Kyle, this is not the real me, I am mind warping you now to see me. I don't have time to explain, but you must return to where we last saw each other. Hurry." As quickly as she showed, she disappeared. "Tess! Come back!" Kyle cried out. Kyle's dad came rushing into the room to find out why Kyle was screaming. Kyle informed his father of what he had just seen. Kyle bolted for the phone and called Alex and Maria to tell them of their experiences and told them to meet him where the granolith once was. Jim Valenti and Kyle jumped into the car and sped off towards the desert.

Kyle saw Alex and Maria waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. Kyle jumped out of the car and bolted towards his friends. "Do you think…is it possible they?" Maria tried to get out. "I don't know. I think they are home. Who is here is the real question." They looked at each other with caution, then turned towards the hill and slowly started to climb.They reached the rock formation and noticed that it was open. They apprehensively walked into the cave unaware of what they might find. 

They walked around the corner to find their friends with smiles on their faces staring at them with sheer joy. Maria bolted towards Michael and jumped into his arms raining kisses over his face. Michael whispered, "I love you" in her ear, and then spun her around in circles. Kyle saw Tess standing there and was frozen in place. He regained his composure and pulled her into a tight hug and told her, "I missed you". Tess smiled and hugged him back. Alex saw Isabel and slowly walked up to her not sure of what to say. Isabel decided for him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After breaking for air Alex smirked and whispered, "I missed you too." When the three couples broke apart they noticed Max holding Liz in a lovers embrace. 

"Liz!" Maria shrieked and pulled Liz into a hug. Alex and Kyle also joined in on the group. When they broke apart from their hug they noticed that Liz was had this glow about her and had her hand oh her belly. Maria gave Liz a questioning look. Liz, knowing what Maria was going to ask simply said, "We should have a group meeting with the parents; there is a lot of news that everyone needs to hear." 

"Wait a minute, why did you tell me hurry over here? We thought that something had happened. For a second I thought someone died." Kyle asked. Tess smiled then replied, "Well Kyle I don't know how much you fancy that cave but I sure for one don't want to spend another minute there. Besides we need a ride home, we weren't going to walk all the way home after space travel." Kyle laughed at her comment and put his arm around her waist. At the car Jim was waiting and when he saw Tess, Max, Liz, Michael and Isabel standing there he walked up and gave each one of them a hug. 

On the way back in Maria's car Max was unaware that he hand his hand on Liz's stomach protectively. His other hand was rubbing circles into Liz's palms. He could feel the calmness and pleasure that Liz was radiating. He was surprised she was so calm; he was a nervous wreck. He was not sure how either his parents or Liz's would take their news. Maria called on her cell phone telling all of their parents to meet at the Crashdown since it was close that day. Maria didn't tell them what it was all about; she figured it would better to surprise them. 

Maria, Alex, Kyle, and Jim walked into the Crashdown and were bombarded with questions as to why they called the meeting. Maria had flipped a coin to get to be the one to announce it. "Well today Alex and I heard Michael and Isabel calling to us in our minds. Kyle heard Tess then saw an image of her telling us to go to the granolith." Maria tried to say in one breath so she wouldn't be interrupted. The parents started whispering and talking to one another as to what it means. Mr. Evans asked what happened next. "Well, you'll have to see for yourself." Right one cue Max, Liz, Isabel, Michael, and Tess came strolling into the café. The parents ran over to their children and hugged them until they begged to be released. Liz gained some authority over the situation and told everyone to sit down.

"Thank you for the warm welcome back. There is a lot to tell you all so please don't interrupt. We made it safely to Antar. From there we met Larek an old friend of the family. He helped train us. It took us a while but we saw our opportunity to break into the palace when Kivar was alerted to the fact that we were on Antar. With the help of Chris and Brendan, two of Larek's men, we broke into the palace. After a struggle Max put up a shield protecting us which gave me a chance to kill Kivar and his advisors. From there we found out the sad news that Max and Isabel's father had already passed on. However we did find their mother locked away in the dudgeon." Liz paused looking around the room to see everyone's reactions. She left out the fact that they were almost killed because she didn't want to worry them more than needed. Mr. and Mrs. Evans stood up and hugged Max and Isabel knowing that they had looked forward to finding their birth father. Liz looked over at Max letting him know he should finish the rest of the story. 

Max coughed then looked at the parents and friends eager to find out the rest of the story. "There is something that Liz didn't mention. We also informed by Larek after getting a flash from Liz that in 8 months Liz and I will have a son or daughter." Max waited for the screaming and looked at Liz. 'Don't worry so much, they will be happy about this.' Liz assured Max. There was silence though out the room; no one dared to speak. Mrs. Parker and Mr. Parker jumped up and pulled their daughter into a hug, then smiled and said, "Congratulations both of you, I'm sure we all know you will make fantastic parents." Liz could tell that her mother was a little upset that Liz was going to be such a young mother, but she could feel the love radiating off her. Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans did the same. Mrs. Evans looked at Mrs. Parker and whispered in her ear, "Nancy, not only do we have to fight to see who will be called grandmother or gram but now we got to deal with another woman going to be a grandmother too!" Mrs. Parker had to laugh at that comment. Max smiled at Liz and stepped behind her so he could place his hands on her stomach.

Maria's mother spoke up and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What are you going to do about the wedding and Antar?" Amy had to hold back her smile at the fact she was talking about alien planets; she still wasn't used to the fact that she knew aliens. 

Max looked at Liz and they asked each other through their connection which one wanted to tell them. Liz decided that she should deliver the news. "Well we decided that we would love to have our wedding here with our friends and family. However in about a month we must return to Antar so that I travel back to Antar okay. I would like to stay longer but my baby can't be delivered on Earth and Max's birth mother isn't confident she can rule in our absence. The prophecy says that we are supposed to marry, bring peace to Antar, and have a child. We need to fulfill the prophecy and our people need us." There were grim faces around the room. They were not surprised but sadden with the news that they weren't staying on Earth. "Don't worry it is not like we are leaving forever, we can come back every once in a while when we can get Antar back in shape." That comment seemed to perk people up. 

Maria and Alex stood up after Liz finished and congratulated her on her being pregnant. They couldn't believe that one of them was going to have a baby. Liz asked everyone if they would like to see the baby. They all looked puzzled but agreed they did. Liz pulled her shirt up a little bit. Max placed his hand on Liz's stomach then took it away. Everyone watched in amazement as a tiny glowing hand was shown on Liz's stomach, which slowly faded away. Liz explained that was the baby contacting them. Everyone started talking to one another about what they had just seen.

"Liz after you take a nap do you want to go look for a wedding dress?" Maria asked unsure if Liz was up to it. Liz nodded and hugged Maria. Tess and Isabel informed them that they were also going to go help Liz. 

Kyle, and Alex joked with Max that he might as well go shopping for tuxes. Michael looked at Max in horror and asked, "Wait we have to wear tuxes?" The guys erupted in laughter and Max patted Michael on the shoulder then asked, "What did you think you were going to wear? And what do you think you are wearing to your own wedding my friend." Michael's faced twisted into a very upset face and started to pout. They couldn't help but laugh at Michael. "So Max when is the wedding anyways?" Alex asked. Max looked over at Liz. He asked Liz mentally then turned to Alex and replied, "In 2 days."


	22. Shopping and Dinning

"In 2 days Loretta A. Porter Normal Loretta A. Porter 1 1 2001-10-23T19:12:00Z 2001-10-23T19:13:00Z 2 981 5596 46 11 6872 9.2720 

"In 2 days? Guess you guys really can't wait to go on that honeymoon!" Alex joked. Michael grimaced and screamed, "Stop! I don't want to think about that because then I will get a mental image!" Kyle turned to Max and pointed out, "Max, you know you really messed up right? You know that your sex life is practically gone once you have kids." Max's big smile faded and took in his words. Had he screwed up? However Max's self doubt was halted when Michael screamed at Kyle "Great, just great! Now I have a mental picture. Why did you have to talk about their sex life?" All the guys just looked at Michael and laughed. 

Liz and Max stayed at Liz's house that night. Both the Evans and the Parkers agreed to it considering the situation. Liz and Max decided to watch a movie so they snuggled up on the couch with Max's hand possessively around Liz's stomach. Liz rested her head on his chest and basked in his warmth. Liz's parents watched bitter sweetly. They were so happy for their daughter but it was hard to see her so grown up.

 The movie ended and Liz and Max were about to get up to go to bed but Liz's father came over. "Um Lizzie can I …can I…" he tried to ask. Liz knew what he was asking and nodded. She lifted her shirt a little bit to expose her bare stomach. Liz's father placed his hand on her stomach and made contact with Liz and Max's child. Mr. Parker took his hand away and saw a little glowing hand print on her stomach. The print quickly faded, but the smile on Mr. Parkers didn't. He pulled Liz and Max into a tight hug. He actually started to cry a little. He stepped back with a smile and told them goodnight. Liz could faintly hear him mumble "grandpa" before walking in his bedroom. Liz turned to Max with a big smile and kissed him. Max couldn't wait for the honeymoon, he didn't know how the next night he was going to make it not in the same bed with Liz. He cursed the agreement he had with Liz. They decided they would be in their respective beds the night before the wedding so they would not see one another on the day of the wedding until Liz came down the aisle. 

The next morning the four guys stepped into the tux shop and made their way around finding the right tux. He looked over and saw the perfect tux and went to the man and got it fitted. Max couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was marrying Liz, who was going to have his child soon, and he was a king. His brain felt like it was going through a pleasure overload. 

Meanwhile Liz and the girls were looking for Liz's wedding dress and some brides mate dresses. Liz felt the way of love and pleasure rush over her. She knew wherever Max was he was thinking of her. She saw this gorgeous dress and walked over to it. Maria saw it as well and started squealing. Liz went in the dressing room and came out. Isabel, Maria, and even Tess had to hold their hands over their mouths to keep from screaming in excitement. "Oh Liz… it perfect." Isabel managed to say. Liz turned around to look in the mirror.  She twirled around in her dress; it was she had always imagined. It hugged her in all the right places and showed a little skin, but was still conservative enough for her parents. 

"Okay the bride's dress, check. Now we got to get us dresses." Maria squealed in excitement. Tess was holding up a dress and looked over at Liz. "So where are we having this event anyways." Liz's face dropped and started to panic. Liz had forgotten with everything going on to arrange a place. Liz heard Max in her head softly say 'Don't worry my love, I have taken care of that.' Liz smirked then turned to Tess and replied, "Max has a place, he wants it to be a surprise." The girls just looked at each other in disgust. "Why did Liz get Romeo and I get the frog?" Maria mumbled. Isabel and Tess laughed. Liz was off in Max-land so she didn't even hear Maria's comment. 

The guys told the girls they would meet them at Chez Pierre for dinner. The girls were shocked, but Maria nearly fainted when she realize the guys were actually taking them out to a nice restaurant. The girls threw their dresses into the trunk and sped off for Chez Pierre. They had all dressed up for the occasion. When they walked in the door their respective boyfriends greeted them and hook the girls hand onto their arm. They escorted them to their seats. Isabel couldn't help but feel as though this was a dream. The guys actually looked decent. Isabel blushed, Alex looked more than decent. 

They all ordered their meals and the girls decided to go 'powder their noses'. The second the girls were out of ear and eyeshot they guys let out their guts and let out a sigh. "Man it's hard to be a gentleman that long!" Kyle grunted. Michael grunted in agreement. "If I hear one more comment about how cute the wedding is going to be I think I'm gonna scream."  Michael mumbled. All the guys nodded, but Max couldn't help but smile. Kyle added, "Yeah if I have to say things like thank you and please I am going to go nuts." 

Meanwhile in the bathroom, the girls were all standing around the mirror and chatting about dinner. Tess spoke up saying, "Did you see how Kyle said please and thank you? I have never seen him do that before! What a gentleman!" Maria nodded her head then added, "Did you see how Michael didn't mind we were talking about how cute the wedding is going to be?" Everyone nodded their heads. Liz smiled at Maria's comment. 'Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Liz Evans. I like the sound of that' Liz thought.

Max heard her comment and added, 'me too.' Max smiled and thought about how he was going to marry the girl of my dreams tomorrow. Kyle looked over at Max's face and asked "I see you are already happy about how much fun we are going to with the strippers tonight!" Max's face became pale; he really didn't want to spend the last night before getting married with some strippers. Alex and Michael kicked him under the table. "Kyle, we weren't going to tell him until after dinner." Alex whispered. Kyle mumbled a "whoops."

Tess saw Liz's dreamy look and asked, "So I guess you can't wait to see some male strippers!" Liz became pale; she didn't want to see any naked man except Max. Maria and Isabel hushed Tess. Isabel whispered, "We weren't going to tell her until after dinner." Tess just mumbled "whoops." "Common Liz we got to get back to the guys before they forget their manners again." Maria insisted dragging Liz out of the bathroom.

The girls sat back down at the table. Liz glanced at Max, but could not look him in the eye. She felt guilty about what her friends had planned for her. Max looked over at Liz and he felt like he had committed a crime. He knew that it was a tradition and his friends were going to drag him to do it, but he couldn't help but feel as though he was betraying Liz.


End file.
